Armani Caveman
by Love Eternity
Summary: Bella is fascinated by the man she sees in the coffee shop, his handsome and she knows its wrong but she wants him. Nothing was great for Bella but things get even more complicated for the young college girl when her man crush informs her she is his... worst thing she can not find it in her to care she may be making a mistake that could cost her everything.
1. Chapter 1

**ARMANI CAVEMAN**

CHAPTER 1

I knew it was wrong that I looked forward to seen a man who was probably dating. He was not married that I knew for sure; I had checked.  
Edward Cullen had to be the most gorgeous man alive. The first time I had seen him was a shitty morning working for Newton. The old pig, it was not a fun thing.  
Charlie had woken up bitching about how much he hated life in Chicago. I often wanted to tell him to fucking leave but I knew that would be cruel of me, so I put my brave face on and went to work before I had to get to class.

Then he had walked in. Looking like sex on legs the whole time. That strange copper hair of his head was wild and I wanted to run my fingers through it and see if it was as soft as it looked. He was in an Armani suit, I should know, since I handled suits like his when I worked at the dry cleaners on Fridays and Saturdays. He looked about 6'3, making him about a foot taller than me, and that made him sexier. Then I had seen his eyes, they were emerald green, and they hypnotized me… That was months ago, but Edward Cullen still came to get coffee and I still spent a good part of my night's dreaming about him and me doing very naughty things.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I turned to see Newton holding a cup; I was barely able to keep from rolling my eyes because I needed this job.  
I softly sighed.

"It's a cup". What do you think ass?

"Why does the cup have a crack on it? Now because of you r clumsy asses I have to get new ones… great just great, you morons." Newton ranted.  
Of course he was also the greatest miser on earth. I decided to go upfront before I said something I would regret later. As I passed him Newton grazed his hand on my ass. Ugh, he was such a pig. I hated his ass. I did not say a word. It was still early. Newton's coffee was still having a slow day. I knew I was safe here. Newton never came upfront which was good, because customers would run if they saw he was the Newton they were taking coffee from.

The front bell rang. I looked up and saw my favorite customer come in. He was in a blue Armani suit, a white dress top inside and a nice silk tie that made me want yank it and force a kiss on those pink lips he had. As if taunting me, his pink tongue wet them. I looked into those eyes and saw no indication he had seen me check him out but why would he? He probably had a girlfriend, a model or some shit.

He gave that lovely crooked smile and I automatically smile back. From across the room I could see Angela giving me a knowing look. Yeah so maybe my crush was a little obvious to everyone, except for the juicy man who had no idea what he did to me.

"Good morning." His voice was soft and velvet... God I wanted to kiss him so badly!

"What can I get you?" Of course I knew what he wanted but I had to get him talking. His lips twitched and his eyes danced with amusement, telling me he knew I was just asking for the sake of it, but he still answered me anyway.

"Coffee…Black. No sugar, no cream." I made it quick enough and then turned to him. He removed his wallet and was I mortified when he gave me a hundred dollar bill and started walking away.

"Excuse me, you left your change." I called out to him.

"No that's your tip, keep it." And he walked out while I still looked at the overly exaggerated tip.  
What the hell had just happened?  
I had played with my pussy picturing this man taking me in my bed whilst Charlie the little bitch listening, even in the library and even this fucking coffee shop. But never had I thought he would leave me such a tip.

And as the day went by and I went to class, for the first time my English professor was not captivating enough for me to stop thinking about what Edward had done. I was so messed up that when I went to work at the pub later.  
I fucked and mixed orders and Sam got mad at me. The day was crap and I wanted to get home and sleep but no such luck.

I found Charlie scowling at the fridge, in his wheel chair, and then he had bitched about having no food in the house and he was wondering what the fuck I was doing if I was working and he never saw the benefits. That did it. I shot him an angry look. "What the ** do you know about working Charlie? I have three jobs; I pay my tuition and feed your sorry ass. So shut the fuck up."

He had not said a thing just glared and went to his room and bang the door. God I hated life, but my mind went back to what Edward had done today, but I just could not understand. What was his deal?

_**REVIEW, REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO MY BRILLIANT BETA **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the first time I was anxious to see Edward. Not just because of his physical appearance. I had not told anyone about the tip. Not even Angela.  
It seemed weird I wanted to keep this a secret, like it made him and I more intimate than just a customer and worker. Yeah like that would ever happen. I was so pathetic when I thought about it.

So when I woke up that morning, for just my own reasons I decided to make myself pretty.  
Yeah it had nothing to do with the sexy man you want to confront.  
Somehow I needed Dutch courage if I was going to do this. I had no idea what Edward expected of me but I knew money was never free. I walked into the kitchen, ugh, just my luck. Charlie had decided not to be lazy and wake early. I passed him silently; I could feel his eyes on me. It was nerve wrecking.

"No greetings?" I suppressed the groan I was about to let out and turned to Charlie. Before I could give him the shitty greeting he wanted he started talking.

"You have no decency, Isabella. All you do is leave me here and go out and sleep with all those men, you little whore. Is that why you had us move to Chicago? So you could open your legs to all those men. Everything I have ever done for you and this is how you repay me? You have been the biggest disappointment I have ever seen. I hate that I let myself have you…."

I was fucking livid, how dare him, after all I had done to make sure we had a roof other our heads, a meal every night. Charlie was the most unappreciative man I had ever met. I had nothing to tell him I decided to walk out the door and let him make his own breakfast. No doubt I would come to home to him bitching about me leaving him to get his own food.

I found it was good exercise and helped with the bills when I walked to work. Angela was already there, she knew I never had a good morning. She was a nice girl, my only friend. Unlike me she did not need the job she just did because she felt responsible and shit. Of course she had offered to help me pay my tuition but I had refused and told her to save the money and buy herself a nice gift someday.

"Morning Bella." She greeted me.

"Morning Angela. How is Ben?" Ben was her boyfriend I thought they were a cute couple. Of course she had a boyfriend; I could hardly have friends, let alone boyfriends. They would probably run for the hills if they knew my story and met my dad. And the fact that I wanted to fuck Edward Cullen was not helping either. Angela blushed and started giggling, it was cute.

"He's good. We went to the movies yesterday night. It was fun."

I was going to ask which one but it was just not my day. Newton came in and found us talking.

"Do I pay you to chit chat? Get back to your fucking posts…" and he went back to his office and I prayed it would be for the rest of the day."

Customers started coming in and slowly rush hour began, it got me worked up. Why had he not come? It was late I knew he was always punctual, there were the rare occasions he would never show and I wondered if this was one of them.

It was kind of pathetic I was now missing him.  
No Bella you are not missing him, you just wanted to talk about the tip.  
I rolled my eyes at my own naïve thoughts. I was not sure how long I had been scowling at the counter, until someone cleared their throat. I looked up ready to apologize when I was met by the same emerald eyes I loved so much. I found myself blushing at been caught thinking about him.

He smiled and I was sure he had said something but I was too busy looking at his outfit to listen. Today he was in a sleeveless shirt that showed his muscular arms no longer hidden under a suit jacket. I could not tell if he was in jeans or not and almost wanted to go around the counter and check. When my eyes returned to his face he was smirking. Oh ** did he know what he did to me?

Trying to save whatever dignity I had left, I tried to act casual.  
Yeah because you check out customers all the time.

"What can I get you?"

"Just the usual, Bella."

It was the first time he had called me by name and just hearing him say it went straight to my girly bits. I tried hard not to rub my thighs together in front of him. Getting his coffee I could feel him watching me and it made me nervous.  
When had I turned into such a woos, he was just a guy, yeah a guy I dreamt about and thought about till I came.

Clearly thinking about that while he was there was not a good thing because when I turned I blushed immediately. I gave the cup to him and when he gave me his credit card, I did not take it.

"This one is paid for don't worry about it."

"Who paid?"

"You did yesterday."

"That was not for the coffee it was your tip, Bella."

"And who gives tips like those?" I turned to glare at him but he gave me a small smile and said "you have to swipe my card, or I call your boss and say you don't want me to pay. And the tip was yours, because you do a good job every morning I came here."

I could already see Newton's face when he hears I never let a customer pay. So I just took his card and swiped it.

"Thank you." It was the least I could say. He looked at me and nodded and left. I watched him and saw the jeans he had on.  
Obviously designer and expensive.  
But wearing those jeans they looked so nice hanging on his hips. I had to make sure I was not drooling. Then I remembered he had called my name. At least I now knew what I was going to expect when I dreamt tonight.

_**REVIEW, REVIEW...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella Pov.  
Everything about this morning had thrown me off my game. Nothing seemed to go wrong, Newton stayed in his office while I got to enjoy a fairly nice morning, and Angela told me about her date. It made me feel bad about not telling her what happened with Edward. But it was not a big deal.  
Yeah I'm just over reacting.  
Yet I could not help but wonder about him. Everything was fairly normal until a group of men walked into the shop. All dressed in grey suits that were clearly tailor made. They sat at the farthest corner and I saw Angela hesitate to go to them. We were the only ones in today and there was no one at the counter so I walked to her.

"Angie what's up?"

"Bella just look at them, these men just look like trouble makers." I looked at them but could not see anything strange, they were all nicely dressed all five of them. Although they all had shades on and that made me want to roll my eyes, we were in a coffee shop and it was not that bright, it made me wonder if their IQ dropped with every dollar they had. I sighed knowing Angela was not going to them.

"Fine I will cover for you."

"Are you sure? Just because they give me bad vibes does not mean you have to go and stick into it…"

"I'm fine Angela okay. Now go and I will handle that table."

She gave me a grateful smile and I just nodded. Walking towards them I saw each one remove their glasses. The man who was facing me was blonde, handsome, had a care free look on face, relaxed. His eyes were sea blue; all in all he looked very handsome.

Next to him was a huge man, because that was the only word I could find that described him. He had very dark brown hair, his eyes were grey and they danced with amusement went he felt my stare and found me watching him, I looked down blushing and I heard a chuckle. When I looked up he was smiling at me, he had cute dimples that made him look slightly less intimidating.

I had finally reached their table and could see them all. On the blonde's right had a bit of olive toned skin, his eyes were a slight grey/blue, he looked at me kindly for a second then dropped his gaze and I got the impression he felt scared to look at me. What the hell was that about?

Next to Mr afraid was another blonde who was openly checking me out, a girl was fluttered when men showed interest but not when a guy watch like this guy watching me. He made me feel dirty not sexy, and I quickly turned to look at the last guy, who was watching me with open curiosity, at least his look I could handle.

He looked younger than the rest, and a bit giddy. He had the same grey eyes as the big guy and black hair. He gave a smile which I could not help but return. I cleared my throat. Wow this might just be the weirdest table I have ever had to serve.

"What can I get you?" I tried not to look at the creepy, pervert but he was making me seriously freaked out.

The handsome blonde spoke first "please get me black coffee with cream." I was writing it down then the big guy spoke " I want two cups of coffee, surprise me with the best you got, then maybe two doughnuts, a chocolate cake and two blue berry muffins. I wanted to ask if he was sure but knew it was not my place to question.

"God Emmett you want to eat the whole place?" the youngest asked. I had to bite my lower lip to stop from laughing when Emmett turned to him and glared "Alec mind your own business."

Alec looked like he was about to answer when, the handsome blonde cleared his throat and got their attention. "Both of you need to act like grownups."

Emmett and Alec actually started pouting and I could not help but giggle at how cute and child like they looked. Unfortunately that made them look at me. Emmett laughed and said "see Jasper we made her laugh." Jasper smiled at me and I could not help but smile back, I was going to get their orders but from the corner of my eye I could see the creepy guy looking at me and it again made me feel uneasy.

I found Angela looking at me with worry. "What happened? Did they give you a problem?"

"No Angela they were nice." With the exception of one but I did not tell her a thing knowing how much she would worry.

I was making my way back to their table; I could tell that they had not seen me. They were talking to each other Jasper was the one talking. "How could you stare at her the way you were James? You know what the punishment is if he caught you. This girl is important and you made her feel totally uncomfortable."

Although he was speaking quietly I could tell he was upset. His words made me think they were talking about me but I decided it had to be a mistake, right? I bet that pervert looked at girls like that all the time. "She is just a ** he is infatuated with, nothing more. I don't see the big deal."

Emmett looked enraged by his words. "I think she's cool. I like her." I decided to interrupt them so I cleared my throat bring their coffee. Jasper, Emmett and Alec smiled at me. And I smiled back. Trying my hardest to avoid the pervert's gaze.

I decided to check on the other tables since Angela was still at the counter. When I got back I found they had all left, and had left a hundred dollar bill that left me pale. What the hell? What was it that made strange men in suits leaving me hundred dollar bills?

I thought about how creepy they were and wondered about this girl who apparently was important to this guys, I bet she was pampered like a princess especially if there was a punishment for looking at her wrong.

_**thanks for reading... now review, review... Edward pov is next**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. E pov(EDWARD JUST LIKE YOU WANTED)

She was a goddess, the most stunning woman I had I ever seen, Bella. I was late for a meeting with one of the most incompetent men I had ever known; I fucking wondered why my father hired him. He was lazy and a fuck up but his shitty work is what led me to go to that part of the city, I had not had my morning coffee that I needed and decided Newton's coffee could not be that bad.

I had walked in and there she was, obviously she had not seen me yet but I just saw her figure and little Eddie fucking said hi, it was the most turned on I had ever been all my twenty four years of life. I had already gotten out all the pickup lines I knew worked with these girls in such places. I could picture myself fucking her on that very counter. I saw her check me out but kept my face expressionless so I could study her. Then those beautiful brown orbs looked me right in the eyes and I immediately felt the shame engulf me. In the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen was innocence.

She did not deserve a simple fuck, this angel deserved to be loved, cherished and worshiped. She was just sexy and beauty all in one. So for her I went back every day, just to see her and hear her sweet voice. Sometimes I noticed her checking me out but I never once went beyond friendly with her because I had no idea what she would expect from me.

Was she seeing some one? Was it serious? The questions had bugged me for weeks and I was getting fucking frustrated, unfortunately my family noticed, although they did not say much they wordlessly asked a million questions.

It killed me, I could easily get all her information but that would bring her into my family's awareness and that made me uncomfortable because they would want to intervene, they would want to see her and that brought me to another dilemma.

My family was a mob, one of the biggest and the feared of them all. We rarely killed innocent people, it was the only thing, Carlisle, my father had told me never to forget. It was this secret that led me to only have dates never a relationship. It was fuck them then drop them.

This brought the question of did my family expect me settle down? Most likely, they did. But bringing Bella into this was not right, what she was just a new fascination for me what would happen?

So with that I decided to shut up and be okay with been just a customer. It was the hardest thing I ever done, so I decided it was time I go out have a drink, pick a pretty girl, take her back to her place and fuck. It was odd, but I was never comfortable with having strange women in my pent house. So as the play boy of Chicago I went to Twilight, the newest club around.

Kate was a chic I had fucked before and knew she was good enough in bed so we kissed and because she knew that I never took anyone home , I was glad we did not have the awkward yeah I do not take girls home talk.

But something was wrong, I was not been turned on and this basically had me very worried, I just looked at Bella and I had a massive hard on but Kate was here, naked, willing and Eddie had no desire to come out and play. Kate tried everything but I was just not responding, suddenly she sat up looked me in the eye and gasped, I had no idea what she saw but it clearly interested her, because she fully sat up and I knew she was going to start talking to me like we were fucking girlfriends.

"Edward who is she? And why are you here with me dump ass?" her question took me by surprise what the hell was she talking about?

"I have no idea who you're talking about Kate."

"I am talking about this girl, you're in love with."

I laughed when she said that thinking she was joking but when I looked at her I could tell she was serious. "Kate are you mad? I am not in love."

"Of course you are. Look at you can't even get hard over another woman, and you have that look believe me however she is your smitten."

Kate's words had made me think for a very long time while I tried to decide how I felt about Bella. So I tried to get examples from people I knew were totally smitten and I started with Emmet.

My brother was one of the worst players out there, then Rosalie had entered the picture and it was like all the other women were gone. He had no desire for anyone else. Was it possible to love someone that much that you could never bear to betray them?

My other brother Jasper was also in love with Alice. They knew each other while they were still in diapers, so Jasper had never been a player although she had once broken up with him so he may get a relationship that was new and interesting. That ended with Jasper in hospital for a week and they got back together. Was it true you could give your heart fully from the first time you saw someone?

I thought about Bella, did she have a special someone? The idea made my chest tighten. The idea of another man touching her made me enraged and I knew I would kill any other man who tried to take what was mine. Fuck I was messed up.

And with that thought I went ahead and told Zafrina to look up everything on Bella Swan. And just like I had expected, when my mother had called family dinner on Monday night everyone was already there, when I arrived, all of them sited. Alice could barely stop bouncing in her sit. I sighed in defeat and waited for the question that would break the silence.

Alice unsurprisingly was the first to speak "so who is she?"

Thank you guys so much, here is Edward I hope you enjoy… I will not be able to do updates often as I have just opened school for a new term and I am at school mon-fri from 5am to 4pm. So updates on weekends and lucky on week days. Reading your reviews is so inspiring so please share with me your true opinions… lots of luv!


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS OF LAST TIME… I CONSIDERED EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAID. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR SUPPORT MEANS TO ME, YOU GUYS ARE MORE OPEN MINDED THAN MOST OF MY FRIENDS. I HOPE ITS NOT JUST COZ AM IN ANOTHER CONTINENT THAN MOST OF YOU ALL TOGETHER. SO I WAS THINKING IN EACH CHAPTER I SHOULD PUT EDWARD AND BELLA POVS, BUT NOT ON THE SAME EVENTS, TELL WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE.

CHAPTER 5 E POV

They all looked at me and it was unnerving and this was exactly why I had never wanted to tell them about Bella. But I knew the moment Zafrina gave me her profile, Esme would want it and my father was so wrapped around her finger it was going to happen. Emmett and Jasper held as much power as I did in the mob which left Zafrina no choice but to follow their orders. Alec was just a really nosy baby brother who would definitely find out. If I told them myself at least I could get them to promise they would never go too far. I was already crossing the line by going through her information that she never allowed me to. It was insane I had killed men with no mercy and slept well at night and now going through a girl's information was bothering me.

"Please I want you to first promise me you will not go looking for more than I tell you, okay?" I was not going into this blindly.

"So we don't know her?" I could see the wheels turning in Alice's head as she stored the new information. I shook my head and sighed, there was no way around this but I kept quiet so they would know I was not saying a word until they started giving me there word. Alice nodded then said "I promise to be patient and meet this girl who you obviously find important if you want her away from us for a while." I nodded in appreciation.

"I promise son I will not go looking for more than you give about her to us now." Esme's smile was so wide that I worried she was going to get stuck like that, but I guess that's what happens to you when the entire world viewed your son as one of the biggest players in the world and he was finally showing interest in a girl .

Carlisle nodded as well and I knew he was with on this with mom. Jasper looked at me carefully and said "I won't go looking for more than you give. You have my word." Rosalie, Alec and Emmett were left and neither of them looked the least bit concerned about my request.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, she could be a fucking bitch at times but once she considered you family she could pull a trigger for you. I had fucking see her do it, when she saved Emmett and joined the mob as more than his wife but also one of our best assassins. Apparently no one thought a blonde beauty like her could be sent to kill, but that was what made her more dangerous; I guess that was what attracted Emmett the first time. I could never understand it, sure she was attractive, but that never worked for me. I liked the way Bella seemed so innocent and I always wanted to keep my angel safe.

Her innocence made it even more satisfying for me to have her; I could imagine that I would claim her as mine forever.

"Fine you little girl. God! I promise." I nodded and turned to Emmett who had said nothing which was uncharacteristic of him. Then he looked into my eyes searching, for what I was not sure. Then he started laughing and it pissed me off. The fucking idiot thought it was funny, I just ignored him and turned to Alec who just smiled and nodded, "don't worry bro I am not going investigating."

Emmett the fucker had stopped laughing when he saw I was not waiting for him to spout shit. He appeared sobered up a bit and then looked at me then everyone else and smiled "can you believe it, Edward you never stay with the same girl. Fuck she must be one special chic if you're going through all this trouble for her. Fuck never thought I would see the day you would fall for someone this is just wow. I promise dude if she matters that much to you then I promise not to go looking for more than you give."

His words reminded me why I loved my bro, no matter what an ass he could be. Mom smiled at him and then turned to me. "Her name is Bella…"

"Is she pretty?" I did not even mind that Alice had interrupted me and I answered automatically "she is beautiful." Alice beamed at me then nodded. I then realized all I knew about her was just her physical appearance and that made me sad; I had to know everything about my girl. I just looked at them and woke up.

"Where are you going?" I knew mom wanted to know more but so did I. "I have something I have to do, can we talk, later?" I did not wait for her answer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had called Zafrina and probably sounded mad when I demanded for Bella's file. Thank God she was the best at what she did because she had everything ready for me and didn't question me. It would be with me first thing in the morning.

Her tits were in my face all perky and pebbled after all the attention I had given them, her breathing heavy, short gasps of pleasure. All night I had been fucking her with my fingers; my tongue had tasted her sweet juices. She was begging me for her release, because she fucking knew she was not going to come unless I asked it of her. I could leave her without pleasure but the problem was I could never bear to come before her and leave her dry. "Edward please…" her voice was rough sexy as hell a sign of all the moaning she had been doing.

"What? Tell me what you want angel." I asked her, teasing coz I knew what she wanted. "you." That did it, I slipped onto her filing to the brim, and she was so tight, so warm. Then I pulled out and went into her again filling her fast and hard. She was so perfect, she was my angel may heaven.

I guess bastards like me never got what we wanted because I woke up with the most painful hard I had ever had. My cock was standing proud, tenting my boxers. I discarded my boxers and fucking hissed when I accidently touched myself. I then took the pre cum coming out and rubbed it down my length. I groaned from the pleasure imagining I was in Bella's tight pussy, filling her up bringing us both pleasure.

I tightened my grip as in neared the tip if my cock, I could feel my balls tighten and I came, trembling. When I was sure I would not collapse when I woke I sighed to myself this was what I had been reduced this past fucking months. Like a fucking teenager jacking off in bed over fantasies. Bella was controlling more than what was okay and I didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 E POV

It was Tuesday I was expected at the office. Of course I had to have a legal way of earning money; it kept me off the radar when the feds start snooping around. I was ready for work then Zafrina sent me Bella's file and I found myself drinking myself into a coma. How could my sweet angel have endured so much? I read what happened to her father, her mother's story and all of my girl's worries.

I felt like a fucking bastard when I was rejoicing that she had never had a relationship, which was public anyway. It was wrong for me to rejoice when I knew she had gone through hell. I saw all the jobs she currently had and she was still going to school. The woman amazed me but her file did not satisfy me. After all I wanted to know what made her laugh, what she enjoyed doing, her most cherished dreams. I needed to know them.

I had to take another shower because of the liquor stench and was going to see Bella when Emmett called me. "Hey bro there was a situation down town; Aro's men just got one of our guys."

I growled in frustration, Aro had threatened us before but it was words never actions, I would have bet anything Demetri was the one who was convincing him to make these moves. Aro was old and his son Demetri was now starting to fill the shoes. Of course with us it was different, we were four brothers and one of us was expected to be next in line but it was something we rarely spoke of because it required a very calculated and risky procedure to get the true heir among us. And one or all of us could die if we were going through it wrongly.

"Are they dead yet?"

"We have no idea. I don't really think this was Aro's choice alone. Demetri the little fucker thinks he can scare us with one move." Emmett laughed at the idea and I knew he was right Demetri was trying to scare us, but it was not going to be easy after all the Cullen's had been running the joint for decades, and I would be damned before I let all that fall.

"I will be there Em." I knew this might to be another day of killing more fuckers. So I called the office and said I would not be in for the rest of the morning, I knew that would just take my work load into overtime but this had to be done.

I got into my BMW and went to the ware house down town. I was not surprised when I found Emmett's jeep outside. I just walked past the guards. Then I heard it the screams of a pussy. Emmett was clearly having fun. I let out a laugh that I knew was dead, cruel just like the man I was trained to be after all I to had been tortured, so had the rest of my brothers. Carlisle believed you could never master the art without been the canvas first. Of course there was some tortures would have killed us so he never performed them but the only way to pass was not to scream or cry, no matter what happened.

"Brother, starting the fun without me… so rude of you."

"Sorry I couldn't help it, we found this little dick. Apparently he knew what Aro was planning and never thought it was important enough to tell us and we know he squealed."

My blood was boiling when I thought about all the information the fucker could have given them I moved closer to the fucker so I could see his face. Fuck! I knew him! The fucker was our spy on the other side.

"Emmett do you know what I hate more than spies? Double crossers." I took the torch that Em had left neglected, he moved back and let me continue. I put the torch on and started burning the fuckers' fingers. The fucker was crying and I just smirked at him.

"You really should never go against us, so tell me what did you tell them? Who else is on their list?"

"I swear I don't know. I didn't say a thing please."

I knew he was just telling us bullshit, he had to have squealed. It was the only way they left him alive; because they knew we were going to kill him anywhere. It was scam like him that was killed by one side or the other. I smirked and went to the end of the table where he was spread eagle and removed his pants. By the look in his eyes he knew what I was going to do to him. I smiled at him before lowering his briefs.

Taking the torch I started burning his dick while he screamed in agony.

"What did you tell them?"

"Please… stop… have mercy. I will tell you! Please!"

"If you wanted mercy you would have shut your fucking trap… now tell me what you said."

"I only gave them the schedules for the transactions; please that was all please…"

I turned the torch off. I could smell the familiar burn of flesh. I turned to Emmett who was raising one of his eye brows at me. "Only you could sit and roast a man's dick. Not even Carlisle does that. God now I won't eat meat for a few days." I just shrugged at his words; my actions had led us to the truth. I knew my line of work did not require me to be soft.

"I will call Jasper and tell him what changes we have to make." I nodded and went out so I could leave and see Bella, I was a bit anxious; especially after the tip I had given her the day before. But after reading about her I was even more convinced she needed it, maybe I could get her to accept more tips from me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I should have expected it; I was a bit shocked when she tried to give me back my tip. I was glad to see my change in attire seemed to have her stare at my arms. I knew training was for my safety and women loved my body fit but Bella's gaze was just boosting my ego. I was in a good mood, but that changed when I saw James waiting for me outside of the coffee shop door.

He was watching someone inside and I just raised my eyebrow at him not bothering to greet him. I hated the man, he was a rat that I paid close attention to, and I could never understand why Carlisle had him around. He was one of the fucked up people I would have killed long ago if it was not for Carlisle. But Carlisle kept him because of a favor to his late friend, James' father. He was fucking soft; I never gave a shit why James was around. I was going to end him one of these days.

He finally looked at me. "Your father needs you at the house." I was going when he turned back to the coffee shop, and then asked "what's the pretty brunettes name she looks totally doable." All I could see was red when I realized he was talking about my sweet Bella.

I grabbed his jacket and shoved him into the wall not caring about on lookers. He was obviously not expecting my attitude. "Don't you dare even look her! She's mine you understand me, I hear you again and your head will be delivered to your sister on a plate."

"You are claiming her?" my jaw clenched. I could not believe he was taking it this far. I said words that I knew were now going to change everything.

"Yes, I am."

THANKS FOR READING. READ AND REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS… LOVE.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 E POV

James was the most screwed man I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. The asshole had made me declare Bella as mine, officially. The problem was not that I did not want her as mine. God! I would die happy with just her but now things were too complicated, this was an alpha thing in the mob. As the boss I was declaring my woman so everyone would know she was off limits and anyone who tried anything with her. I had rights in the mob to end them.

But there was a catch, when was there none? The woman had to accept this declaration publicly so to keep this declaration I had to start dating my Bella soon. There was also a reason people rarely declared this, even if she accepted, I could never take the words back. She would be mine but I would be her's forever, she could leave but I could never easily walk away from her. The mob would not just allow it.

And maybe the most important thing was that I was the first to declare among my brothers, because no one was mad enough to show interest in there girls and it was just my fucking luck, it happened to me. Anyone who knew the mob working would see this as me showing my possessiveness, the alpha in me and basically the heir.

So with that fucked up turn of events, James and I went to see Carlisle. James the fucker told him to call my brothers and all the big guys in the mob, which happened to be Eleazer. When we got to the house dad looked worried I could never blame him I was fucking worried to.

"Edward declared." Alec actually dropped his glass on water to the ground. I glared at James that was so fucking smooth of him! God I wanted to punch him. Eleazer and Emmett both had their mouths comically wide, both Jasper and Carlisle had managed to keep cool expressions.

Alec broke the silence, "what? How? When?"

"I just commented on a girl and he completely over reacted. Protecting her, are we even sure she is worth…" I never let him finish. The fucker was doing it on purpose, I punched him sending him to the floor, and never waiting for him to fully recover I punched him again.

I had to admit punching him felt good but just as I was going to kick in the balls while he was down someone grabbed me from the back. I realized it was Jasper and did not fight him.

"Tell him to shut up. I will attack if he keeps disrespecting Bella like that."

At her name my family's eyes shone at the new information, I knew they wanted to know her and this just made it more interesting. Carlisle had not said a word so far but I could tell he was trying o find a diplomatic way to deal with this issue.

"James, Edward please let's talk about this calmly. Edward do you realize the circumstances you have put yourself in? Not only to this girl but to this mob, this family and their loved ones?" trust Carlisle to make me feel crappier about saying the words in that way.

Wait? Did I just admit to myself I was going to say them eventually? I looked at my father in the eyes "yes I do understand my standing, and how it affects us and the mob."

"Very well son, do you have anything you would like to say to your brother?" I held my breath as I turned to my brothers. I was not sure how they were going to view this. Jasper chuckled then nodded, "I am very glad someone grabbed him, finally."

At his words the room relaxed and every one of them congratulated me but James. I told them as little as possible about my angel in his presence. Then the main reason I never wanted to declare came to light, since she was now claimed and due to my high profile, she had to be inspected by my brothers, James, Eleazer and my parents. I hated the idea but there was little I could do.

The guys left to go to the coffee shop, while I sorted things out with Carlisle.

"Why did you call for me?"

"Son, Black is bringing problems, he wants more. You're dealing with him." I went stiff. Black was one of the most stuck up agents I ever met. He was as dirty and crooked as they came. I never had any bad vibes from the fucker but that never meant I liked and trusted him. He was starting to push his luck with us, asking for more, he was turning into a loose end one I wanted to cut.

Carlisle had of course thought it wise to give him a chance the last time he asked for more, the man was too lenient. If it was up to me his head would have been blown off at that time. Now it was late, I had so much to think about and Carlisle was adding the load. I never said a thing coz I knew it was hopeless to try.

"So why claim her? No one has done that in decades since your grandfather. Not even your brothers."

"Carlisle he was talking shit about her. About touching her, I will not let it happen. Then he asked if I was claiming her and if I said no, he would have walked in there and taken her while I watched." Just saying it made my blood boil. I wanted James dead for putting me in this corner.

"You do realize you're ahead of your brothers in succession? If anything happened you just made sure that you take over. I know this might seem wrong to you, but your brothers want you to lead in this. Ever since training you always did things they could never do, nor could I. just like your grandfather, both of you tend to be alphas, the difference you're not letting it show completely."

I stared at him wondering where the fuck had that speech come from. I must have shown my confusion because he chuckled and stood to pour himself some liquor and took a sip. I was still in my sit must have been the fucking shock.

"Your brothers and I have discussed this; separately that's why I called you today. Of course what you just did has proven my point. Your mother will be ecstatic to hear the news. Please son ask Bella out so we can all finally meet her."

Then he just left. What the hell was wrong with the world today?

B POV

I was heading to the bar. It had been a tough day, after meeting with the guys, Emmett, Jasper, Alec and the other two guys, nothing much had happened. I wanted to go home and just rest but when I thought of seeing Charlie the comfort of home vanished.

Jessica was my bitch of a boss at the bar, but at least she was not as perverted as Newton, towards women at least. Her long black hair, fake boobs and ass seemed to make men flock, it was pathetic. The customers were never too touchy she made sure of it so I was okay to work. But after an hour of work I got the distinct feeling I was been watched it was creepy coz I looked around and I could not see a person looking my way.

I was still getting over my paranoia when this drank freak comes right next to me. He was close enough that I could smell his foul breath and I felt like puking. I tried to turn and walk the other way but he grabbed my hand, this was the problem with these fuckers they always had a strong grip, which made no fucking sense, they could bare stand straight.

"Come on baby; let's go have fun, just you and me. I could give you one big tip." He was slurring his words and his breath was still attacking me. I had never been more revolted.

"Let me go sir. I am going nowhere with you." I tried to be polite, I really did but the dipshit opened his pie hole.

"Don't be like that. We could have a nice time." Was this man deaf?

"Let me go you son of a bitch." I used the little self defense I knew. Charlie had taught me, before the accident, when he still cared. I was proud of the punch I had landed. I was walking away but the man seemed to think I was there for him or some shit and grabbed me again.

I was about to hit his bloody nose again when I heard a familiar voice, "let her go, before I make you."

It was Edward, what was he doing here? Shit he was defending me! I had never heard his voice that low, dark and dangerous. It was turning me on.

The drunk fuck was either really damn or just plain brainless coz he tightened his grip and turned to face Edward who happened to be taller.

"Listen I saw her first buddy. So if you want a fuck you wait…" the little shit never got to finish coz Edward grabbed his neck and was chocking him. People were starting to look, great now they decide to look this way they were geniuses, with a note of sarcasm. I could see Jessica heading our way. The idiot was still holding my hand for die life, while Edward was still strangling him.

"What is going on here, Isabella?" I hated it when she called me that, it was what Charlie called me now and it was annoying as hell.

Before I could answer Edward spoke "he was trying to grab her. I just helped her."

He let the man go but he was still looking deadly and I wondered what his line of work was, if he used that face often?

"That never gives you a right to try and kill my customers! You hear me mister…" she was such a bitch, how could she tell him that. Edward never seemed fazed.

"Cullen." The name obviously meant something to her coz she gasped. "Mister Cullen I never recognized you, forgive me. I'll get someone to get the man out. Let me get you something to drink." What the hell was going on?

"No let Bella do it." His gaze was on me now. It was not dark or dangerous. It was much softer and Jessica merely nodded as Edward led me to a sit at the back of the room, it was dark but it seemed the farther we went the number of occupants were fewer. He gestured for me to sit and I wondered why? Was I not to serve him?

He frowned at my hands. "I hope he didn't hurt you." He took my hands and started rubbing them softly, it was such a sweet gesture but it made me want to jump him.

"No. Thank you, about what you did." He had to know what saving me meant to me. "It was my pleasure. I just could not stand watching him touch you. I feel so protective of you, it's not even right." I stared hoping he would say more but he just kept quiet and started making random patterns on my skin. Did this mean he also felt the attraction?

"Can I take you out?" his words caught me by surprise. "What?" "May I take you out… to lunch maybe? I wanted to ask for a while now you know." He was asking me out… O M G! Edward freaking Cullen.

"Yeah, sure." I answered too fast and ended up blushing, when he let out a chuckle. He smiled at me then woke. "I will take you home."

"But my job?" he laughed then shook his head. "Your boss won't mind." Somehow I figured he was right, Jessica was kissing his ass. So I nodded and got my things. He led me too his very expensive car that suddenly made me very self conscious.

"We go out, maybe tomorrow?" he said once he had opened my car door, the gentleman, and then got in his side. "Sorry I can't do tomorrow is Thursday fine?"

"Yes that's perfect really." I thought that I could at least have a conversation with him but that idea went down the drain when he asked for my address, once I told him I could see the frown that formed on his perfect face. Of course he was revolted; he after all rolled in cash. I was extremely let down. So when he dropped me off I gave him a weak goodbye and walked away a little heartbroken.

HEY GUYS… GOSH 1OO FOLLOWERS WOW… I AM HONOURED YOU ALL TAKE YOUR TIME WITH MY WORK. SO REVIEW GUYS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK… THE PIECES TO BELLA'S STORY WITH HER PARENTS IS STARTING TO BE REVIELED… THE SUSPENCE IS ALMOST OVER I PROMISE. LOVE YOU GUYS.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 B POV

My mood was pathetic, I felt naïve and dump. Of course he would never want a girl like me, I was worthless. He was a man who obviously had more money than I wanted to know. Edward Cullen was nothing but my fairy tale, but life was not a dream, I was not a princess. And he was not my prince. After the monumental disappointment that the car ride had turned out to be, I went to find Charlie spying, the bastard.

I was walking in when the fucker decided to give me a heart attack when he spoke, seriously who still sat in the dark waiting for someone in the dark, Charlie that's fucking who.

"I can't believe you. Letting all your men drop you home now. You're not even afraid the neighbors will see the whore you are? Isabella you are a disgrace, an embarrassment to me… nothing you have ever done has helped me, nothing."

I watched him shock, how dare he? After everything I endured. How was this man my father, surely…? I stopped the thought there, after all that was the question that had led us to this point. I remembered the day Renee had told us about th test, she was not sure, no one was. We had never gone to see the results, I was too scared.

Now it was a question that had turned Charlie into a bitter man. Parents were meant to love us forever but Charlie had stopped loving me the day doubt set in, and Renee had abandoned us. Then the accident left Charlie into nothing but a sorry piece of ass. One that I was tired of. After my day with the guy at the bar I honestly did not need more shit.

"Listen to me Charlie I have no clues what the hell has your panties in a twist but I have been at work and school all day and I don't need your bull shit."

I left to go to sleep and sadly for the first time in months I remembered my mothers' rejection, and Edward was nowhere in my dreams.

I left early in the morning trying to avoid Charlie; it was hard enough to live with him, without all the arguing. I was in no mood to be nice and sweet to people so when Angela greeted me I said a quick hi and went back to work. Angela didn't speak to me all day and thank God Edward never showed up. At the end of my shift I rushed out without a word and went to campus.

We were going through our own stories; every Wednesday we would read a random story that had no name. Each one of us submitted a story so everyone's was read in the semester and we would judge without knowing who the author is. I liked the system, it made the work fair.

"Turn to story three, a savage love." Mr. Burney was a man with many interesting ideas. But for the first time I was not so happy about it. As we read about a passionate love, I realized I had little of that emotion that was directed at me.

Neither my father nor my mother had really loved me at all. Then my love life was just a crush to a man too good for me. It was very depressing but I was not going to let them get me down, I had a life and that was what I was working so hard to prove.

When I got to the bar I knew exactly what my decision was. Jessica was waiting for me when I got there.

"Isabella what happened? How do you know Edward Cullen?" why was she demanding like he was hers' did she really think she was good enough for him?"

"That's none of your problem. What I do and the people I talk to are my problem."

I was just going to walk away when she grabbed my arm, "are you fucking him you little whore?" I had had it! They all just called me whore and thought they could get away with it. I was so upset that it was like I was so far gone that I only realized what had happened when I heard skin connect with skin.

I had slapped the bitch and I knew it was hard coz my hand was stinging and she had a print on her face. I knew before she said a thing what my next move was. "I quit."

Maybe I could work at a library? I got home and sat in bed when it sank deep into my mind, I had just lost one of my jobs, and I was fucked.

On Thursday I went to work in a better mood and apologized to Angela. I was a ball of nerves all day. Would he come to remind me about our date? Was he still expecting me? Was he ready? Was he busy? The questions made me even more stressed. I hoped he would not show. Maybe I was a coward.

I watched my shift end and I had never been more in a rush to get home. Charlie was obviously still avoiding me but I didn't mind as long as he left me in peace. I slowly watched time go by and I watched it for an hour after the time I was meant to go see him.

I left the house to go to school and although I knew I had done Edward and I a favor, my heart felt heavy. I had done us a favor right?

E POV

Wednesday was busy as hell. I had to work extra fast if I was going to be able to do lunch with Bella I could mot believe she had said yes. When I got to office I was devastating I had left Max in charge and found a mess. It was clear I could not go for my own coffee today. I worked all day trying to convince an Italian business man that my assistant had not meant to tell him she wanted to pee on his dick.

Some American flight line wanted to use our firm but was a bit scared to make the move and I spent a good hour just trying telling them how good we were. But it paid off.

Lunch time a very bouncy pixie attacked me. "I cannot believe it, you claimed her! I knew you were possessive but Edward it only goes so far."

"Hello to you to Alice. I hope your well. What did you want me to do let James go and take? You should have heard the fucker, how he was talking about her. Ugh it made me so upset. And then he asked and honestly I am glad I said yes."

Alice looked at me then nodded, "how are you? I know what this means you know? How are you coping?" Alice always took time to sit and talk to me no matter what the circumstances which was why we were so close.

"I haven't even had time to think about it. I mean people expect me to take over now, unless the guys pull something bigger than this. Which we all know is what we have been avoiding. My brothers have apparently been secretly agreeing that they think I am the perfect boss! It's hard enough with the Bella issue now this. And I still have to get ready for our lunch date…"

Alice didn't let me finish what I was saying coz she squealed and told me to tell her where we were going and she would just work on the rest. Before she left she turned to me and said "talk to your brothers about the succession thing, okay. You guys have avoided it long enough."

The rest of the day didn't go as well as I had hoped. I realized there were some missing information and went do to the thirty first floor where I knew my marketing engineers were meant to be. I reached there and knew hell was loose. It was past lunch time but the fuckers were chatting in their cubicles oblivious to my presence. Not one piece of shit was busy with anything I could see of importance, no wonder such mistakes were been made.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The whole place went quiet when they saw me. I saw others loose all the blood in their face, that's' right fuckers, squirm under my gaze like the vermin you are.

"I want everyone in their cubicle sited. I want every work file you have been given from the starting of last month, in my office tomorrow from everyone, understood? If you can't do it don't bother coming tomorrow your fired."

I left the assholes running back to their places. Had I really left my business this much, I had worked so hard to build my company from scratch using my trust fund money only. I went down to the lobby and started inspecting the workers from there.

I went to front desk and found the secretary chewing gum while read a magazine. When had she been hired I couldn't remember her!

"You're fired." She seemed to think she had heard wrong so she looked me "excuse me?"

"I said you are fired."

"Who do you think you are? Firing me?"

"I a and owner of this company so please leave,"

She tried crying but I told her to go cry in the washroom, I didn't want her scaring people who came in. After I was done with the lobby I went through every floor inspecting. I had no idea why I fucking had managers if they were not going to do their job?

I was exhausted and went out as soon as I hit the pillow.

Thursday was another torture; Black called me the fucker had the nerve to think I was his lap dog. I wanted to show the fucker o was not Carlisle and won't let him think I was impressed by him or intimidated. So I set up a meeting.

The little prick was actually smirking when I got there.

"Hey, Cullen. Heard you're most likely to be boss. Wow you and I will work together, huh."

You wish. "Black what do you want?"

"A straight man I see. Okay fine Cullen I want more cash, what you're giving me now is not enough."

"What do you mean not enough we give you more than you deserve Black."

The ass moved closer trying to intimidate me, "listen Cullen you need me to shut up about you guys so you give me what I want."

"Listen you little son of a bitch, I do need you to shut up but not to breath. So the next time you try to act like you have balls think twice."

Jacob paled considerably and I was glad. I started walking away when I turned and said "Black…" he turned the loser, it was a good thing I put my silencer before. I shot him on his thigh, "this is a warning."

Thanks to him I was late and could not go to see Bella but the prospect of seeing her made me glad.

At lunch time Alice sent me as suit to wear and sent me good luck and I left the office smiling. It was not until two hours; of sitting in one of the most expensive restaurants that o realized she was not showing up. What the fuck had happened?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

HI GUYS SORRY I'VE BEEN REALLY SICK FOR THE WEEK. SO UPDATING HAS BEEN REALLY HARD. I HOPE YO GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.

E POV

I had never been more furious than I was at that time. I had arrived at Clytie the new restaurant uptown, it was exclusive and I only wanted the best for my Bella. I had arrived in my best suit, ordered a drink and waited for her. Ten minutes later I gave myself hope that she might be late. Fifteen the waiter came for my order but I dismissed him. I could wait for her, after all her shift might have changed a bit. Two hours later I knew she was a fucking no show.

Humiliated, sad, upset those were my emotions when I paid the bill and left to my car. I knew she would be at the university, and I would be damned if I was not going to find out why she didn't go for lunch. I prayed that there was a good reason. Rationally I knew it was wrong to appear at her campus demanding things and I would have to explain how I knew where she went to school, but I was past caring.

I parked my car and made through to where I knew her building was. Lessons were yet to start and I turned to see a familiar face, the girl at the coffee shop, Angela, I believe her name was. I made my way to her hoping she would help me.

"Excuse me, hello." I had to keep etiquette after all she just knew me in the coffee shop; I needed her to trust me enough to lead me to my angel. She turned and I had never seen eyes get that big when she saw me.

"Mr. Cullen what can I help you with?" she was obviously a bit uncomfortable so I just gave a small smile. "Call me Edward; please show me Bella's class. I would like to talk to her." She looked at me again like that would tell her I whether I was a threat or not, I was glad my angel had someone looking out for her.

"It's okay Angela, I just want to talk to her about our date," I saw the shock in her eyes, but she nodded and started leading me through the mass of people. I knew I should have changed; Alice had gotten me a new expensive suit, Armani, apparently. So to every one's casual wear, I looked ready for a huge dress up party. For the restaurant people walked in dressed like I was. Here I was over dressed.

People were staring. No doubt there were people who recognized me from my appearances in some magazines, I never bothered to read what they wrote, but they had to be good for people to stare that much. Making our way into the class, I saw her. She was sited reading, biting on her lower lip. I could tell she was thinking of something else and I hoped it was our date.

Angela looked at me and I nodded in appreciation as I went to the front where she was sited, I stood behind her just staring, marveling at the perfection that she was. Nothing was overdone, not her makeup, or her hair. She was beautiful. Mine.

I lowered myself to her neck, so my breath was slightly behind her ear, from my position I could smell her shampoo, vanilla, it was mouth watering. "Why did you not come? I waited."

She turned to me in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to know why you stood me up."

She thought I was crazy if the expression she was giving me was anything to go by, "you came this whole way to talk about me not coming to lunch. Listen whatever you're playing at please stop." I was confused; exactly what did she think I was playing at?

"I asked you out, how exactly could that be playing?" she was about to tell me something when we were disrupted by a rather large, obnoxious cough. Who exactly was stupid enough to interrupt? When I saw Mr. Bernie, the annoying fuck had been one of Jasper's professors. I remembered the old fat had once called all the Cullen brothers to talk to us about our dreams.

If it was up to me, we would have never even gone but Esme insisted we go, to be polite. I forced a smile on my face, and decided the man might be of some use after all.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm fine professor; I just came to talk to one of your students."

"Bella, yes one of my best students. I was not aware you and Miss. Swan were going out…"

And there it was the fucker's nosy attitude that made him one of the most annoying characters out there. "Yes we are. Do you mind if we go outside? This is important."

"Of course, I don't mind at all."

I nodded in appreciation and took Bella's hand in mine. I was pleased when she did not fight me when I told him we were together. Leading her outside I could see the curious glances we getting. Bella let me lead her to the grounds before I stopped to face her.

"What do you mean playing? I asked you out… that was no joke."

"I saw you Edward… okay," she saw me? What the hell did that mean? Saw me doing what exactly? She let out a shaky breath and I observed her with care, was it serious? Was I losing my angel before I even had her?

"The night I told you where I lived I saw you frown. Its fine Edward I never expected you to be interested in me… but I know you thought I lived a good life, I don't and I saw your disapproval."

I remembered that night. I had finally decided to go see where Bella worked in the night. I got so jealous when I saw men were staring at what was mine, but Bella never seemed to notice. Once I saw her stop as if she felt my stare, but she couldn't see me. I was well hidden.

Then the ass hole had gone and touched her, I saw her try to fight him but the man was not letting go. He insulted her and I had to remind myself I was not allowed to kill in public but I made a point to remember the fucker's face, I would find him. Make him pay for touching what was _**mine**_, for saying those things to_** my** _angel.

Then Bella had told me where she lived, it was a bad neighborhood, one that made me conscious to all the danger my angel was in. how was I going to protect her? What if something happened? If she was attacked, I would never be able to live with myself. Yes I disapproved of her place but that the fact that she managed to survive all that makes me look at her in awe. The fact that she thinks I'm so dense makes me want to shower her in gifts and good things to prove she is wrong.

She is the most pure thing I have right at that moment and I saw not going to let her go.

"Listen Bella I'm really sorry I made you think I wouldn't want lunch with you because of your address. I did frown but that was because I was worried, your neighborhood is not the safest. I was worried about your safety. And I still want to go to on a date with you." She looked at me for a moment then sighed.

"I am sorry I didn't show today." I smiled at her and decided I might as well take advantage of her remorse if business had taught me anything it was you never let opportunities pass you, no matter what it took. It was why I loved business; it was very much like mob life. "So will you go out with me now Bella?"

"Edward I can't you know I have to go back to class." Although she said the words I could tell she was reluctant to go back. I smirked at her and she blushed, it spread from her cheeks down her neck… it made me imagine how her flash spread down her frame. I wanted to see that, her on _**my**_ bed, in _**my** _pent house. It was perfection. I had to control myself from showing my hard on.

Mom and dad making out.

Emmett stripping at Jasper's bachelor party.

Grand ma deciding to dance get down.

I tried to think of every possible thing that would normally have taken my hard down but this was scary. At least I was at semi now. Bella was looking down, I lifted her chin with my fingers and when she picked at me through her eye lashes, my breath hitched. Did she have any idea how beautiful she was? My heart beat faster. I needed to see a doctor about that, it can't be normal.

"Please Bella you owe me for not showing and letting me look like a fool." She smiled at me then finally smiled.

"Fine where are we going?"

"You will see."

I was shutting my phone when I saw a few missed calls from Carlisle but I ignored them.

B POV

I was shocked when I saw Edward. He was clearly upset that had not shown up. Then he had made me confess why I had not gone. Now I felt really bad for thinking he was that kind of guy. I had accepted to go out with him. He gave me a dazzling smile that left me breathless. He was clearly glad we were going out.

Edward was driving me to an unknown place, I should have been worried but I was not, it was strange Edward made feel safe and I barely knew him. Unlike our first ride together we easily fell into conversation.

He questioned me about hobbies, my likes and dislikes, thankfully he never questioned about my family. I learnt he had three brothers, although he never said their names and I wondered if I was the only one hiding things about my family. He spoke about his sister-in-laws with so much love like they were his blood relatives. His parents were another topic we branched on.

My heart tugged when he mentioned his mother, she sounded perfect. His father was also quit the character. I wished I had that. Then we spoke of his company, I knew that Edward had started the company on his own at a young age. I loved the passion I saw in his eyes when he spoke about his dreams, ambitions. It made him more sexy and dreamy; I just wanted to attack him.

He questioned about my dreams and then our conversation reached a block.

"Bella what exactly do **_you want_**?"

I looked at him, no one really ever asked me. I guess I could have said to be a teacher, a professor. But really none of that made me feel like it was worth anything, I knew the answer to that question but would he laugh at me? Was I even able to admit to myself what my heart wanted?

His green eyes looked so sincere and loving, when he looked at me, he looked into my eyes holding my gaze. "You can trust me Bella, please. I… care for you."

Should I have been worried that I cared for Edward more than I wanted to say? Or that his word should have made me roll my eyes instead of swoon. I wanted to trust him and it scared me. He sighed and looked ahead again, once I was freed from his gaze I noticed we had stopped. Edward opened his door and I watched as he came to my door and opened it for me.

He was smiling at me and I was glad we didn't seem to be struggling. Trying to stare clear of that topic and genuinely curios, I looked around before asking Edward where we were.

"When I was younger my dad would bring, my brothers and I here. It was one of the most peaceful places I knew of. Still come here when things become so hard outside. I still feel ten, like all I have to worry about is my homework you know." I smiled at him. This was big, he was bringing to a place he thought special. I was honored. He smiled at me, leading me inside.

It was dark I had no idea what I was suppose to look at. Then I felt Edward let go of my hand, my heart beat even faster, where was he going? It was frightening, I knew that he couldn't leave me, here at least, but this stood for our lives. What did he want from _**us**_ exactly?

Then lights came on and I was in awe. Edward came walking towards me, smiling and it felt like a dream. Was this real? We were in what could only be described as magical. It was a trapeze stage, lights were twinkling like stars from different places, and I could see the safety net, the ropes holding the swings in place.

Edward chuckled when he saw my face. "My grandmother loved to watch the trapeze, but when she married my grandfather, her dream of following the circus died. He was never pleased with her sadness so he built this for her. He would invite famous trapeze, they would perform with her, for her when she got older."

I could not understand loving him should have been enough. Although it was romantic that he had set out to do what she loved? I turned to look at Edward. "Why was she sad? She must have loved him enough to give up that dream."

Edward let out a shaky laugh, and shook his head. "Not really. He saw her first, and then he claimed her as his you know. He was powerful got what he wanted coz no one was stupid enough to refuse him… so she was told, she had no choice but to accept. She knew what refusing meant for everyone even him. Then she met him, knew him, and he worshiped the very ground she walked on. She was his as much he was hers."

Their relationship sound so beautiful, they had found love. I turned to Edward as he led me to one of the ladders, when I raised an eyebrow; he smiled at me sought of sheepishly.

"Edward you can't be serious. I am so fucking clumsy. No! I am not going up there."

He leaned down to look at me in the eyes, emphasizing how much taller he was then I. "I will never let you fall Bella please, trust me." I looked into his emerald green eyes and I slipped my hand into his. I felt an electric current go through me at our touch and it was inviting. It made me feel safe.

Looking at him under the few lights he looked so handsome, my eyes went to his lips, I wanted to kiss him so badly. I looked at his eyes again and I felt so light headed from his gaze. What was I feeling for him exactly?

I let him lead me up. I was in a daze and before I knew it we were both gliding up in the swings and I had never felt so light in my life. Edward – once we on the safety net laughing to ourselves- told me he was the only one among his brothers who had ever taken up gymnastics.

I thought about how firm he must be. Edward had already lost his jacket and tie. The first four buttons of his shirt open giving me a glimpse of his sculptured chest. My eyes traveled back to his eyes. The atmosphere was suddenly charged. He leaned closer, his lips went on mine and it was perfection. The kiss was so innocent, and then he scraped his tongue along my lips asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth for him to enter. I should have been worried when I started moaning but tasting him was just so… I had no words. Suddenly his hands were all over, he was touching every part of me like he could never get enough. Unfortunately I needed to breathe, so Edward realized my lips and started trailing open mouth kisses down my jaw line and neck.

Our heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. I squealed when I felt his weight shift on me. Then pressed on my thigh I felt him, he was huge and hard. Edward looked at me and I could see the lust and some other unidentified emotion in his eyes. It was turning me on to see I had this effect on him.

"Baby can I taste you?" I thought he meant to kiss me again so I nodded. I was really shocked when he started unbuttoning my jeans. He must have seen me tense. He looked at me eyebrows furrowed then he was shocked.

"Sweetheart are you a virgin my angel?" his voice was horse and I saw the lust in his eyes deepen. I blushed as I nodded. I looked at him hoping he was not rethinking this. He looked at me in a strained voice then told me "love lift yourself for me baby, please."

He sound so dark, dangerous and I could feel the moisture seeping down my thighs. He removed my sneakers then socks. Before I knew it my jeans and panties were off. His hot breath on my flesh made me shiver. "You're so wet for me."

I let out a moan unable to say anything. Then his tongue was on me teasing, my hands went to his hair trying to push him into my pussy. He turned to looked at me smirking, "what do you want? Tell me Bella."

"Harder Edward… PLEASE!"

His long finger was in my pussy, pumping in and out and automatically bucked into his hand. He added another finger and it was just too good. I was making odd sounds, between moaning and saying his name. The pressure was growing as his fingers brought me pleasure. He looked at me then bit down on pussy.

My body vibrated, as I got of my high. Edward was still kissing me. And I looked into his eyes. And I think I finally admitted to myself I might be falling for him.

_**REVIEW... REVIEW... YOU GUYS! STARTED ON THE OTHER CHAPTER... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THEM HAPPY COZ...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

E pov

I loved pleasuring a woman, what man could never be proud of making a woman go that high coz of him. Watching Bella come had to be the most satisfying thing I had ever seen. When she had told me she was a virgin. I had to hold myself from telling she really was mine now in every way.

I knew Bella had expected me to go the whole way with her, but I was not going to take her that way, so to avoid more temptation I took her home, it took her about ten minutes to leave my car. I just could not let her go it was so hard I just wanted to kiss her senseless. I went to my pent house grinning like some mad fuck, who could blame me? The most gorgeous woman was now mine.

When I did finally put my phone on, I found ten missed calls from Carlisle and others from Jasper and Emmett. What the hell was going on? I decided to call Jasper; he was the only one who would have answered me without bitching about me not picking up.

"Edward where have you been... look it does not even matter get to the main house we have a situation."

Now I was worried. I drove faster than I ever had, which was pretty fast, cops knew not to stop me. None of them were stupid enough.

When I got there, I found Rosalie, Alice and Esme cited in the living room. Rosalie nodded to the study and I rushed in without a word to any of them. The site I was met with was not one I expected. Carlisle was sited watching my brothers, Jasper was holding back Emmett while Alec was trying to stay as far as the room could allow away from Emmett.

When I shut the door all the attention was brought to me. Emmett and Alec both sighed, then Emmett scowled at me.

"Where the hell were you? We have been waiting for you for so long I almost beat Alec from staying with them in this place for so long…"

I knew the staying in one place irritated Emmett but the fact that Carlisle had let none of them leave was a fucking red flag, I hated red flags it meant we were having problems serious ones. I didn't offer an explanation, fuck them if they wanted me to justify myself, they all knew I hated having people controlling me.

Carlisle cleared his throat as we all settled down, "something happened…"

I hated it when Carlisle started with the most obvious point; **of course something happened why else would we be here?**

"We have more than one spy among as… Demetri captured another one of our guys. We need to check every one. Aro is letting him start a war, if we don't stop him now." I tensed a war between mobs that would mean a lot of damage and one end would lose every thing.

"Is he mad? A war would attract attention no one needs..." Alec was right in so many ways. Jasper just nodded in agreement. I knew what we had to do, they had to be taken out, all of them needed to die. I looked at Carlisle who had been watching me, he could tell what I wanted to do, the only way I saw out of this problem.

"We kill them all. This spy first, Aro then Demetri. We teach them the Cullen s are not to be fucked with." I was making my intentions clear I had no plans of mincing my words, it was one of the differences between Carlisle and I, he always wanted a peaceful way. what he had no idea was there were times his mercy cost as so much. It was one of the reasons Demetri thought he could just waltz in and take everything.

Carlisle sighed, "I might not like it but we do have to kill them. This information stays between us, no one is else is to know."

I would rolled my eyes at Carlisle if I had no respect left for him, out of everyone in this room he was the most trusting and the most likely to give this information to scum like James.

"Edward what did you do to Black?" Emmett was grinning at me. I could tell the tension was leaving the room as we went to less urgent news. I smirked at my brothers and father before I told them about my meeting with the dog.

We sat down to eat dinner when Alice finally couldn't shut up and asked "so how are you doing?" She was giving me an annoying look that went from pity to fear.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

She looked at me then sighed, "I know she did not show."

What the fuck? Alice had been watching. I was irritated with her, who the hell did she think she was?! The whole table seemed to be listening to our conversation now. I refused to answer. Clearly no one in this family had the talent of letting things go coz Emmett looked at me and started shit about how it was natural for women to play hard to get, how I should never give up...

It was getting on my nerves.

"WE WENT OUT OKAY. I WAS WITH HER WHEN YOU CALLED! I DON'T NEED YOU TO START FEELING PITY. WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU ALL THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE?! SPYING ON ME... I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU GUYS."

None of them spoke they looked embarrassed, **they fucking should be. spying on me fuck them**. Clearly there was some one up there who wanted me to commit murder, I walked to the front door ready to leave when I met James. The ass even smirked at me. It really was the best thing I could do, I punched him and was satisfied with the crack I had when I felt when my fist connected with his jaw. My hand was going to hurt once I calmed down but I didn't care.

Walking to my car I could hear Emmett laughing at James and calling him a pussy.

**B POV**

Edward had to be the most perfect man in the world. There was no other way of putting it. I had expected he would also want to get off after me, but he had told me that now was not the time. He wanted our first to be special. We spent ten minutes in his car making out before I left fir the house. I was on cloud nine but I immediately dropped when I saw Charlie sited on the other side of the tiny living room.

He was livid. "Now you openly advertise what you do right? Bringing men here kissing them and God knows what else you do to them. You cheap trash nothing about you is worth it. You do it here in front of me to taunt me right. Just like your mother a whore."

He had moved closer to me now. I had no idea what he was talking about, honestly he believed Edward was my client? Charlie was my father but right at that moment I saw a man whom was just a stranger. That anger he carried in his eyes. I was not sure what made me break out of thought the pain or the smell of blood.

I look at my arm and saw the huge wound there, this time I saw Charlie try to stick again and i managed to get away from him. Of course been the clumsy girl I was I tripped. Charlie's movement was slowed down by the fact he was on a wheel chair. I got up, which was pretty hard, my body was shaking I could barely stand.

Charlie was obviously stronger than he claimed, **the bastard claims I don't feed him!, **he grabbed my leg and sent me tumbling down again. "You bitch!" Although Charlie had cursed more times than I dared count, he had never used this tone, it was puree hate. Charlie had no intention of letting me get out of this place alive.

He grabbed my neck and started chocking me, it was now or never. I hit Charlie's groin as hard as I could, he let go of my neck while he held himself in pain. Taking advantage I quickly got up grabbed my purse that had dropped when I had fallen at first. I ran to the door and out the house, not looking back or stopping.

I felt dump. I was standing outside Edward's place, I knew he lived in the pent house, he had told me. But I was not sure if they would let me go up to see him and I had no way of calling him. It was cold and had started drizzling. My arm was hurting so much but I din't let myself look at it, I had no desire to faint in the middle of the street. Nor was I particularly anxious to think about Charlie, it would be painful to me and he was not worth it.

I would have gone to Angela but I had no idea where she lived, it now seemed so stupid of me for never taking her up on her offer to help me. **That and the fact you just want to snuggle with Edward. **It was true, I wanted to feel safe and loved and all I could picture with that description was Edward.

The fact that my arm was still bleeding and I knew if I didn't collapse from the cold I would from all the blood loss. I sighed to myself it was impossible to stand outside forever but I had no money with me. maybe coming here was not such a good idea. The door man had been eyeing me for a while, they probably thought I was mad. I knew that I had to look like a mess after Charlie's attempt at murder.

It was so cold that I was shivering, my little sweater was doing so little to protect me. So when I saw the BMW park at the front of the hotel and the valet go take the keys from Edward I was sure I was now hallucinating and I was finally dying. He was looking at me with concern and that made me truly wonder did I look that bad?

He barely looked at the young man who took his keys, before he strode towards me, he had a little crisis on his fore head. When he was close enough that I could smell that intoxicating smell he always had, I felt safe now.

"Bella what happened to you? why are you here?"

I tried to answer him but for some reason everything was shaking and this rattling noise was not stopping.

"Jesus! Baby you're trembling, have you been here long?" Edward took my arm, I knew he wanted to help but he had grasped the wrong part of me, and I winced. He had obviously felt the blood that had soaked my sweater on the side. He looked at my arm then growled, his eyes were now dangerous.

"What happened?!" He obviously realized I was in no condition to speak. He carefully gathered me up and carried me past the doorman who was staring after as. I let myself get lost in his scent and invited the darkness to take over.

**_E POV_**

I had never been so worried in my life, Bella was unconscious, obviously she had lost blood but the cold just made it worse. Some one had hurt my girl! It made me want to kill the fucker, but first I would make them suffer. I gently put Bella on my bed because a part of me just couldn't stand not to have in my sheets, on my bed- where she belonged.

I removed the sweater she had on, got warm water and disinfectant to start cleaning her cut, thank God it wasn't as deep as I had first feared but she would need some one to look at it. I was terrified because her temperature, I had no idea how long she had been standing outside waiting for me. I removed her clothes trying to ignore how inviting her skin was.

Obviously I was not doing a good job coz I was now hard. **God I need to relax, i a****m trying to take care of her. **I was just removing her trousers when she started to stirrer. I was met by shocked brown eyes then confusion and worry followed, to show I meant no harm I raised my hands in the air.

"What...you...doi..ng" she couldn't even speak yet.

"Baby you were in the cold, you need heat and the fastest way is through body. I just wanted you to get warm before I put in he warm tub I prepared for you."

I waited for her protest but it never came. She looked at me then nodded, I removed her jeans and I could see her turn pink from her embarrassment. She was so beautiful, I knew she couldn't hold herself up so I started shedding my clothes and was so pleased when I saw Bella watch me with lust filled eyes. Yeah I knew I was toned but Bella made my ego go a notch higher.

In nothing but my boxers and Bella in her lacy pair of bra and panties that were not helping me in any way stop the formation of a tent in my boxers. I carried her bridal style in to the bathroom and stepped into the tub with her, sitting her on my lap and keeping her head over water. The water was turning a slight red color but I didn't mind, I took the small clothe hanging on the handle right next to the tub.

While the warmth went into her body I wiped her skin to remove the blood stains. I wanted to make sure her second bath was going to be just about relaxing. Gently I wiped all the blood trying to my devotion and still held her up showing her in not many words she was mine, and when I found out who hurt her I would end them.

**_HEY SORRY I NEVER POSTED BUT I HAVE NOW, I HAVE BEEN REALLY SICK AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL HAVE THE STRENGTH TO POST AGAIN... BUT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND THINK_**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_**B POV**_

I could feel warmth seeping into me, my arm had a dull sting but the light brushes on my skin were distracting. Trying to remember where I was I opened my eyes, my eyes were met with the sickly red water in the tub I was dumped in. Fear took over as I stared at the water **what the fuck. **I tried to get up but something grabbed me from the back.

"Shh baby, its okay, its me." Edward? I wanted to look at him but he was still holding me down, it took a minute for everything that had happened to come back to me, what Charlie had done to me. Edward carrying me before I lost consciousness in front of his place. Charlie had tried to kill me! How could he?!

"Its okay Bella don't cry." Edward's voice was soothing but I could hear the worry just under it, but his presence made me feel safer than I ever had, it reminded me of the worry he had when found me his face. I hadn't even realized I was still crying. I looked at the water no doubt mixed with my blood.

"What happened Edward?"

"You passed out on our way inside. I disinfected your cut, don't worry. You were freezing and I needed to get you warm and clean the blood of you." Well at least that explained the water. Looking down is when I noticed my state, I just had a bra and under wear on, and I could feel Edward bare chest on my back. It seemed Edward was pleased I was now coherent, because he started rising still holding me. I was not very shocked when he easily lifted me out of the tub. I was steady enough on my feet so Edward let go.

Moving to my view I could now see him in just his boxers and my the man was even more impressive out of his suits. He had such a hard form, he was muscular, his shoulders were broad and there were clearly defined shoulder blades which just told me he really worked out. His biceps were also very firm looking and I wanted to run my hands down them and see if his skin was as soft as it looked. Edward's back was just perfect... Was it normal that I felt him beautiful even from behind. From behind I could see his ass and wow... It was just perfection, I could feel myself myself get wet all my injuries forgotten.

He turned to look at me and my breath hitched his chest was just so smooth looking and he clearly put in a lot of time in the gym, I wasn't sure why he did but I thanked what ever pushed him to have this perfect body, his chest just looked chisel and sculptured, my eyes traveled down until I was met by the most beautiful abs. God I wanted to lick them, they just looked so firm. I had seen a few man who claimed they had abs although it was from a far in the campus, Edward's were not like there's hinted at. His clearly defined and God... the things I wanted to do to them... him.

My eyes went farther down following the v shape that started to form and was met by his boxer band but that didn't deter me, when my eyes landed on the price, and wow... You know that thing they tell us about men who gloat through material things like Edward's expensive car and suits, were trying to deliver coz they were lacking some where else. Well... **I call bullshit !**

Edward looked like he packed a lot there, he was... huge, that was the only word I could think of, even in his boxers I could tell he was just so big. My eyes couldn't seem to travel lower and they snapped back to his face. His green eyes were darker than I had ever seen, he was giving me that sexy smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I wanted to kiss that sexy smirk of his face.

He stretched his hand out to me, give me perfect view of his fingers, God I was not normal, but shit if they weren't perfectly long and looked more like a pianist's fingers than a business man. His nails were perfectly polished and just staring at them made me remember what they had done to me this evening. I placed my small hand in his and was surprised that the skin on his palm was not as smooth as the rest of his skin looked like. His hand almost covered mine whole and I was glad his hands were not fucking paws but the fact they were bigger than mine made me feel more feminine.

He was leading me back to the tub, which was filled with clean water and bubbles and this perfect scent, although I couldn't place, coming from it. I felt his hot breath on my neck and a shiver went down my spine and I could feel the heat that always burned my skin when Edward was close turn into fire burning in me. God! What this man was capable of doing to me. His hands started tracing the strap of my bra, he was not touching me just a ghost touch. It was making me more worked up than i wanted to admit.

"May I?" Edward's voice was velvet and polite as hell, it made me think he was asking for space so he could move from a total stranger, if he was not tagging on my bra strap and I hadn't heard the husky voice under it, I probably would never known what he was asking for. My breaths were getting heavy I was getting wetter so all I could do was nod.

In one fluid motion my bra was off and so were my panties, I turned red thinking of Edward seeing me bare... My back was pressed to his chest that was when I felt it he was bare as well, I hadn't heard him get his boxers of not that it mattered now. I could feel his arousal on my stomach, my eyes automatically shifted to that part of him. This was not what I had expected, I had never seen a cock up close but I always expected them to be gross looking and weird. But Edward had a way of making every thing look beautiful. He was large and erect.

Edward pulled my face gently to his and started to kiss me it was so soft and innocent I almost forgot we stood nude next to each other. Almost. His tongue poked out to graze my lower lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and our tongues met and started to dance in a fight for dominance, each one of us wanted to pass and explore. Edward was relentless and of course won.

He tasted of the sweetest but I was starting to get breathless and I was sure I would pass out soon. One of his hands went down my form his touch just made me feel like I was glass that needed to be worshiped with care and caution. His hand rest on my waist and he lifted me up making our height difference not that large and he didn't to bend that much to reach me and I didn't need to tip toe. I wrapped my legs round his waist and from the groan Edward let out I knew he could feel my heat.

I was getting dizzy when he finally let my mouth go, while caught my breath, he trailed open mouth kisses down neck to my collar bone before he found the skin on the top of my breast. I suspected all the sucking and biting he was doing was going to leave marks but honestly at that moment I couldn't care, I wanted him to mark _**me**_ as_** his.**_

I could feel him walked towards the tub and with out having to pull away from my skin he was able to place into the tub with me stranding him. Finally Edward pulled back and I saw him reach out for another soft looking tiny cloth and started rubbing the skin on my arm gently, his sweet touches were sending me more pleasure than I knew possible. At least the water didn't turn red from my blood now. I looked at my cut and was glad it had stopped bleeding, although it clearly needed to be bandaged. Refusing to destroy this perfect moment with Edward by thinking about Charlie what he had done to me, I let my self be engulfed by all the love I felt from Edward.

I started tracing soft kisses from his neck down to his shoulder, and felt him shiver, I was pleased I could make him react that way to me. Edward continued to clean me with the clothe as his hands went to my thighs, I was getting breathless as he used the clothe to caress my inner thighs but neglected to reach where I wanted him the most. And started to rub my other leg, doing the same thing and I let out a whimper. **Bella get a hold o****f ****your ****self**_**. **_Edward let out a small chuckle before he looked at me and asked " what do you want?"

My voice was breathy but I was past caring "you, please make me yours."

Edward let out a growl and I should have been scared but I was turned on by the dominant look Edward gave me, surprisingly he stood and lifted me of him then placed me back into the water. I watched him enjoying the view of his bare ass, tight and perfect, I strangely wanted to bite it. **your one weird woman.. **He grabbed the towels and started to wipe himself, I watched with shocked with all the grace he always carried himself. Edward turned back to me with another towel on his shoulder and strode towards me, it didn't miss my attention he was still very much aroused. he offered me his hand again taking it I stepped out of the tub, and he proceeded to dry me, as much as he could at least coz there seemed to be parts of me that would not stop been wet.

Carrying me to what I assumed was his bed and gently placed me on it. Coming on top of me he started kissing me again, it seemed he was just determined to leave me breathless every time we kissed, his fingers were such perfection and for the second time that day he managed to make me come. I thought we were going to go all the way but Edward told me " not yet baby, your hurt." I had no idea what my arm had to do with us having sex, but I didn't argue. Instead i grabbed his cock, or as much of it as I could and started rubbing it.

I wasn't sure if I was doing it right but from Edward's response I thought I was doing okay, I could see the precum coming out of him so I took some of it and rubbed it up and down his shaft increasing my grip as I reached the tip, coz Edward seemed to like that. He was pushing into my arm and I was fascinated by how beautiful he looked when he was been pleasured, I could see his eyes roll to the back of his eyes, he was griping the comforter for what looked like dear life.

My name on his lips as he came I watched as he came down from his high before he reached out to me and gave me the sweetest kiss imaginable.

"You didn't need to do that for me."

"I know Edward but I wanted to."

The answer seemed to satisfy him and we had finally fallen asleep in each others arms. I had never felt so happy. Edward had never questioned me about my accident with Charlie and I was glad I didn't need to talk about it yet.

Waking up the next morning I could hear Edward murmuring into his phone too quiet for me to hear what he was saying but I could tell he was not glad about whatever he was been told. Hr sighed and hang up, turning back to the bed and gave that pantie dropping smile.

"Morning love."

"Morning." He scooted back on the bed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry something happened and I need to leave, something happened. We can talk when I get back okay and you can tell me what happened. I made breakfast okay." I nodded.

After Edward had apologized for so long and I had finally convinced him I understood he had work to do and I would be okay, he finally left. I ate breakfast and went to bath in the shower not trusting myself to enter the tub again with out memories of the previous night assaulting me and getting me worked up. I had nothing to wear so I opted to take Edward's smallest clothes that still engulfed me. Choosing to walk through his pent house and see if I could find pictures of his family. I walked into a room that looked like an office and I realized Edward may have a touch of O C D, everything was so neatly arranged.

I'm not sure what attracted my to that particular file maybe because it looked so odd among the other books it tucked in with, so out of place. I was confused when I opened the file and saw my names there, the feeling of dread quickly started to build up inside me as I hoped I was wrong. But as I read more I knew that it was what I thought. **THAT BASTARD WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS! LOOKING AT MY INFORMATION! **Everything was there even the results to the test I had taken with Charlie. I tore that page out and stuffed it into my pocket.

Tears were streaming down my face when I had the door bell, I knew it wasn't Edward coz he had carried a key, I was a zombie walking to the door until I heard familiar voices but I couldn't place them.

"Bro lets talk.. stop bitching around Edward."

"He's right Edward open."

"Yeah Bro we came to make peace."

I knew those voices I was sure of it but from where? I knew they had to be Edward's brothers, they had addressed him as such. Opening the door I was not prepared for who I met, Emmett? Jasper? Alec?

"What... you..." I was more than just betrayed now I was upset. **THEY WERE HIS BROTHERS OF COURSE HE HAD HIS BROTHERS COME SEE ME RIGHT TO CHECK IF THE SCAM FROM DOWNTOWN LOOKED DANGEROUS ENOUGH TO DO HARM TO HIM. AND IF THE WERE IMPRESSED BY HIS NEXT FUCK!**

They looked shocked to see me but I was not giving a fuck at the moment throwing the file that was still in my arms into Alec's face I pushed my way through them all the tears I was shedding gone all I could see was red.

"Tell your brother he can go fuck himself."

_**I KNOW YOUR UPSET BUT I HAVE BEEN IN HOSPITAL AND IT WAS BAD.. JUST GOT HOME AND READING YOUR REVIEWS WOW MARIANKA, CB MOREFIRE, IAMWRITER, TIFFYBOOCULLENJONAS, KATRYN DOWN1999, HOPELESSROMANTICHEART AND SAMWRITER THANK YOU FOR WISHING ME A QUICK RECOVERY... THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED... YOU REALLY MADE ME FEEL BETTER... LOVE YOU GUYS SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

B pov

I ran as fast as I could to the lift and got in before they could react, I heard Emmett's booming voice calling me but I ignored them as the doors closed, I felt everything breaking down, Charlie wanted me dead, and Edward was playing with me all along. I could not believe it, why would he investigate me? Did he think I was some street rat that might want to harm him? He even had his brothers' look at me, so he could show them what? I was his newest toy? Was he gloating about his newest fuck?

My heart broke as that thought crossed me. I had trusted him! Hell I was even going to tell about Renee but what was the use if he had gone and found out without my permission? It was my life he had no right, especially not behind my back.

I was thankful the lift went down without stopping until the lobby; the doors would not open fast enough, I had no idea if Edward's brothers were following me but I had to leave as soon as possible. In my rush of course I forgot how clumsy I could get when I was in a hurry and went crushing into someone sending me to the floor. I was shocked by who I saw when I sat up.

The last time I had seen him I was in Forks, I was a junior, and my mind went down to the memories as I remembered the moments I spent with my first crush. Had it really been that long since I had seen him? I rarely thought of him any more… he looked just as shocked to see me. I could see the smile tagging at the corner of his lips. Was he happy to see me?

Before I could say a thing I heard dreadfully familiar voices,

"Bella please…."

I turned to look at Jasper, Emmett and Alec waiting to hear what lies they would try to tell, but their eyes were trailed on **him.**

E pov

I had been called for an emergency by Carlisle; it had been an awkward conversation, he knew I was still upset but we had no time to talk about such little matters, we had to get to the dorks, something had happened and I was not too sure I wanted to find out what, I just hoped there would be someone for me to hit.

We got there to find James, the little fuck, standing giving the men orders like he owned them. Carlisle, of course ignored it or had not noticed, a fact I highly doubted. I didn't even bother greeting him and just walked to where Garret was standing, him I could stand, and he was a good guy. Always ready for a good fight.

"Who do we have?"

He turned to me his eyes had a dark look in them, and a dangerous smirk on his face, "another fuck who won't pay up. He has about ten million dollars."

Of course, I barely managed to stop myself from shaking my head, how could Carlisle let someone borrow that amount of money from him? Fucking pity was his weakness; it would land us all in trouble. Garret just looked at me while I snorted without humor at his answer; he didn't question me because he knew what I did to people who owed me money. One of the reasons very few people did. But why had we all been brought here if it was just for money?

"So what's the deal? Why are we all here?"

"You know the guy at D C well apparently he called James, this guy was seen talking to Aro."

I raised a brow at him but he just shrugged. What the fuck? Since when were people who borrowed money and talking to Aro given this much priority? We had never killed anyone for such petty things. I walked away from Garret towards the back where I knew the unlucky guy would be. I was prepared to meet some shady business man tied to a chair but instead saw Eric Yorkie.

I could not believe could tell that he had already been beaten up badly by the men; I couldn't understand he never borrowed a large sum of money like ten million. He was not stupid he had to know he couldn't pay that back? Eric was always a careful guy at first I had thought him a coward but later found out he had lost his wife, she had been shot on the street.

Leaving him with a daughter to care for, Maria was one beautiful girl but out of respect I had never gone there, I believed she was still a virgin- just like my Bella- she was never in clubs or out with guys at all. I quickly walked up to him, when I put my hand on his face I saw him flinch; he thought I was going to beat him up. His eyes got impossibly wide when he saw it was me. Of course he flinched everyone knew I always tortured without limits.

"Eric what did you do?"

The forty five year old man looked at me with wide eyes obviously not expecting me to ask him this question.

"Edward please… please… help me."

I looked at him again and shook my head. I saw the hope leave his eyes; he thought I would leave him. I quickly started untying his legs and he gasped looking at me. I quickly let his hands free, helping him to stand I grimaced as I thought of the blood I was getting on my clothes. I noticed the men were looking at me but none of them questioned me. Good.

I think I would have shot one of them if they had I was in no mood to be joking with them. I couldn't believe it I had left Bella to deal with this fucked up case. Eric was no threat I was going to give Carlisle a good piece of my mind. Then I was going to kill James for fucking wasting my time.

Eric could barely walk; he needed to see a doctor. The men silently let me lead him to one of the cars. We were barely there before I heard Carlisle.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Really Carlisle you wanted to kill Eric? Because he was seen talking to Aro? What the fuck does Eric know about us? And why would you give him ten million knowing he can't pay you back?"

My irritation with Carlisle was building up, before I could say something we would all regret I walked towards the car and saw Garret open the door so I could place Eric at the back, silently he handed me the keys before bowing his head a bit in respect. His action so automatic it was so automatic it was not until I was driving away from them that it struck.

No one had ever done that not before, for one reason such respect was only shown to first and second in command, and my brothers and I had always been on equal footing, things were changing I was now put forward for a reason I had never considered, for Bella.

I was now in a very sensitive place I had to go forward carefully, if I didn't I would be paying big time.

When I got to Eric's place I was not at all shocked when I saw Maria pacing on the front porch talking to Zaffrina, who I knew was one of her friends. Neither of them had noticed me until Eric groaned in pain. Maria turned to look at us and as soon as her eyes landed on her father I could see her fear and worry.

She came up to us quickly and helped me get him to the house and guided me to his room, where I put him on the bed. Maria turned to me with tears in her eyes,

"What happened?"

"Your dad was borrowing money he couldn't pay. And he should stop talking to Aro. It will land him in trouble. When did you notice he was gone?"

"Three days ago."

I couldn't believe it, why had they only brought him to Carlisle today? Something was not right and I would find out what. After making sure they were okay I told Zaffrina to call the doctor to come see Eric I would pay for it. I trusted this doctor he wouldn't ask questions.

B pov

"What are you doing here?" Emmett looked honestly dangerous as he sneered at Jacob. Jasper moved towards me trying to help me up but I quickly got up and moved away from him. I was so mortified when I saw that Jacob's leg was in a cast and his crutches were on the floor and no one was helping him up.

I moved quickly to help him up, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't help him Bella." I looked at Jasper in disbelieve.

"Of course I'm helping Jacob. And you have no right to tell me what to do. Not after what you did."

I started helping Jacob up, "thank you Bella."

"You know each other?" Alec asked perplexed. They all did in fact. I looked at them wondering how they knew Jacob Black.

Realizing I was not going to get any explanation I started walking away, they looked like they wanted to stop me but Jacob was standing in the way. I reached when I saw the door the man looking at me like I was crazy. Looking down I noticed I was still in Edward's clothes and no shoes on. I was in no state to go anywhere.

"Bella!" I turned to see Jacob walk as fast as could towards me.

"Hey do you want to come for coffee? We could catch up…"

"Sorry Jake."

He looked very disappointed so I went on explaining about my attire and he just looked at me hopefully and offered coffee at his place.

"Friendly I swear… no scheming on my part."

Why the hell not I needed something to do to forget what Edward had done, I wanted to forget Charlie and wanted to know what Jacob was up to lately. So we flagged down a taxi, I helped to enter and as I settled in I saw Edward's brothers standing there looking at us.

Emmett was clearly pissed, Alec was somewhere between shock and disbelief, Jasper had a poker face on. Looking at them I wondered what Edward would think when he heard about this but quickly refused to let myself care. I turned back to Jacob when he placed his hand on my knee.

I was reminded of the fact I had no panties on or a bra at that, I turned crimson and Jacob's smile got wider than before.

_**HEY... SO THATS THAT... I KNOW I HATE JACOB TO. SO I WAS WONDERING I WANTED JACOB TO BE HER FIRST WHAT DO YOU THINK? DOES EDWARD DESERVE THE HONOR**_ AFTER WHAT HE DID?_**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

B POV

I was uncomfortable, Jacob was sited across the table smiling at me warmly but I couldn't ignore the fact that I had nothing under the shirt and short. I couldn't understand why I was acting like that, he had no idea and hadn't I just slept with a man naked?

That's different and you know it.

I wanted to hit myself, why was I still thinking about that dick head when all he had done was lie to me. But I was brought out of my inner monologue by Jacob's voice. "So Bella tell me how have you been doing? Are you working in the area? How is Charlie?"

I tried to push back the lump that formed at my throat when he said Charlie, and smiled. "I am in college, I work at the coffee shop down town and the dry cleaners here up town… shit! I am so sorry I totally forgot to call work and say I can't make it. Do you mind if I use the phone."

Jacob didn't seem fazed at all that I had cursed, and just pointed to where his phone was on the counter. The look he was giving me was weird, I had no idea why his eyes were following my every move it was so unnerving and I was starting to second guess coming here. The Jake I knew from Forks would have never hurt me but we all change and I had no idea who he was now… No stop it Bella, before you get a panic attack because of nothing.

I silently turned my back from Jacob and dialed the dry cleaners number.

"Hello."

"Hi Bree its Bella..."

"Bella, where are you? Is everything okay? You're never late."

"I'm sorry Bree but something came up and I couldn't make it. I will be there tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Bella, you're lucky BOSS isn't in today… I hope you're okay. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, bye."

I placed the phone back down, and turned completely not prepared for what I saw next. Jacob had somehow moved without me hearing him and was now standing so close to me looking at me with that creepy expression.

"Thank you Jacob, for the coffee and the phone. I have to go."

"Why the hurry Bella you just got here. "

"I would stay Jake but I have somewhere to be."

I looked at him expecting he moves, but his eyes continued to look at me and I wondered had he been staring at me all this time? He was making me uncomfortable… reminding me of the guy, James, who had sat with Emmett, Jasper and Alec.

"Did he do that?" His question caught me off guard; Jacob was looking at my bandaged arm.

"Who did what?"

"Cullen did he hurt you Bella?" I looked at Jacob in disbelief, what the hell was he talking about. Edward had saved me. Suddenly I felt defensive of Edward, Jacob had no idea what he was talking about, and the way he said Cullen with so much hate it made me wonder exactly why the Cullens didn't like Jacob so much.

"Of course not Jacob what is wrong with you? Edward did not hurt me. Please move so I can leave."

Jacob's nostrils flared and he seemed to have suddenly lost his cool, reaching out of his jacket he pulled out a gun and pressed it to my temple. I tried to move in further away from him but there was no space and I just ended up pressed against his counter.

"You tell me Isabella! Cullen did that right. You don't have to hide it Bella, did he fuck you then do that or was he fucking you while he did that."

Jacob's words were like a spear to my chest did they all believe that I was a whore, my hand wanted to connect with his face but I knew better than that he could easily kill me. I was even more scared when I saw Jacob lower his left hand to his zipper and lower it. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall. My eyes refused to move from him, I wanted to look away but the horror of the whole situation was so traumatizing.

He lowered his boxers and let them drop from his waist, and there he was so free and visible. But watching was nothing like what I felt watching Edward the night before. Now I was scared and had no idea what Jacob wanted from me. I had never been more terrified than when I watched him take his dick in his hand and started to very roughly stroke him, he was moaning and eyeing me. Occasionally he would say my name but it brought me no comfort.

When his dick was now erect, he looked at me and moved closer, I tried to move farther away, willing the counter to move but with every second he was cornering me.

"Why are you moving away Bella? Are you not used to this. You must suck Cullen's dick all the time right, so come on kneel down and put me in that little hot mouth of yours now."

I stood immobile looking at him hoping I was having a night mare that none of this was happening. Jacob yanked me down and pressed the gun firmly to my head, the tears in my eyes did nothing to hide the fact that I could see Jacob was going to kill me if I did not do what he said. Trying to keep my sobs to myself I looked at his dick and tried to understand how I was meant to do this. His dick was in no way small but not as large as Edward has been. At the back of my mind I wondered if he was going to rape me, was this how I was going to lose my virginity? The tears were now just flowing as Jacob impatiently yanked my face to his dick. And I reluctantly put it in my mouth.

EM POV

After Edward had left, Esme went to bring James an ice pack for his nose, the pussy. Carlisle and James went to his office to talk leaving the rest of us in the living room. Esme sighed to herself, while everyone looked away; I rolled my eyes at how they were trying to avoid the big pink elephant in the room.

"We just have to go apologize to him. You all know Edward hates it when we check up on him but he can't stay mad forever."

Esme and Alice looked hopeful at my words while my Rosie just rolled her eyes. After making plans with Alec and Jasper to meet at Edward's place we left.

We arrived at Edward's ready to apologize and annoy him into stop bitching. But what I was sure none of us was prepared for was for Bella to open the door to his apartment, dressed in his shirt and shorts, I knew they were his because they were obviously too big for her. She looked just as shocked to see us as we were to see her. Edward was obviously not around because he had not come to the door first and was still not there yet.

From the moment Bella stepped into the cab with that ass hole I knew there was going to be trouble lots of it. I tried to call Edward when we realized the file she had thrown at ale was the same one Edward had from Zaffrina. We all knew what Edward would do if Bella got hurt, Bella was one of us now, that meant we protect her. Although we had no idea where Edward was, I called Carlisle and some of the men and told them to meet me near the ass holes apartment.

I got into my jeep with Alec and Jasper and drove to the meeting point.

"Edward is going to kill Jacob if anything happens to her." Alec said franticly as he tried to call Edward again. Jasper just sighed and I knew he agreed Edward was a crazy motherfucker when he was protective, and I knew he was capable of killing right now.

Jasper's boring ass ringtone filled the car, I would have normally made a comment but I was in no mood for that. I knew that Jacob was one fucked up man and if he felt that using Bella was going to hurt Edward he would use her. For the first time in my life I prayed that a miracle happened and we got to Bella on time.

It was not just for Edward's sake but I had also liked Bella a lot when we met at the coffee shop the other day and I would hate it if an innocent girl was hurt in the middle of all this. I didn't bother getting out of the car when we got there, because the guys and dad were already outside waiting.

Dad walked towards us, "boys what happened?"

Jasper thank God answered because I was not sure if I could without punching someone in the guts, "Jacob has Bella."

Dad looked at us in shock and I was scared we would have to punch him to get him to react, but thank God he was quick and started giving orders. The men must have realized exactly who we were saving when Carlisle ordered that no one was allowed to touch her except him and us. Only the most high of wives and fiancés were given that amount of respect.

I knew the men wouldn't even try to look at her because they knew Edward would kill them, slowly painfully. Shit that boy was mad. I had never seen anyone torture so ruthlessly, it was one of the reasons I told dad, I preferred Edward be the boss, he was so authoritative, the men respected him and he pretty much had most other bosses scared.

We walked into the building in groups trying not to attract attention while others waited outside. When we got to the motherfuckers door I knocked twice, then smashed into the door sending it of the hinges yeah the mother fucker was going to shit himself.

What I walked into had to be the most gruesome thing ever the mother fucker had a gun to her head and was forcing her to put his dick in her mouth. Bella had tears flows down her face and before I knew it I charged forward and hit the mother fucker straight into the wall. His gun went the side, and when he turned to me, I head batted him. The little pussy fell on the ground unconscious.

I turned in time to see Alec carry Bella out of the apartment. Carlisle went around snooping for dirt. Jasper and I dragged his body out of there not caring that he was hitting the steps with his hurt leg, when he were done with him he was going to wish we had let him die.

I saw Edward's car stop at a non parking area but I knew the guy had no care for been in the wrong. He raced to Alec and took Bella from him. From where I was I could see Bella hold on to Edward like he was a only strength left I could tell she was crying by the way she was shaking, then I saw a look in Edward's eye that I had never seen before. Wow. I knew then he loved her more than I had thought.

He looked at me and nodded and I knew all was forgiven. I just hoped we would be okay. I looked at the ass hole at my feet and I stepped on one of his balls as hard as I could, then let the men put him into the van, while the rest took care of the guys who had seen most of what happened.

**_IF YOU HATE JACOB AS _**MUC_**H AS I DO RAISE YOUR HAND OR REVIEW... SO PEOPLE WERE REALLY AGAINST JAKE AND BELLA SO... ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU ARE NOT CLEAR ABOUT SORRY ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES ENGLISH IS MY SECOND REVIEW REVIEW...  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**HEY GUYS... SO THERE WERE SOME THINGS I NOTICED SOME PEOPLE NEEDED ME TO CLARIFY. SO BELLA HAS NO IDEA WHAT EDWARD DOES.. YET. AND THE WHOLE MOB THING, ITS REALLY THAT EDWARD KEEPS ON SHOWING MORE LEADERSHIP AND DOMINANCE THAN THE REST. AND YES IN MY STORY ALEC IS REALLY THEIR BROTHER. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE... JACOB WILL SUFFER... BELIEVE ME. LOL**_

_**E POV**_

I was on my way from Maria's when I saw the numerous mixed calls from my brothers. I had no idea why they were calling, maybe to apologize, I wanted to ignore them all together and just go to my Bella. But I had this feeling that made me uneasy so I settled with listening to one of Alec's voice mails.

"Hey Edward, man pick up the fucking phone. Black has your girl and only God knows the shit he might put her through for shooting him. We are already on our way there, so get your ass here to."

I drove as fast as I could, I was fucking livid, how had that ass hole managed to get Bella to go with him? But at that moment it didn't matter because I was going to end him. That mother fucker I was going to kill him slowly and as painfully as humanly possible. I was going to end his miserable life, especially if he hurt _**my**_ sweet girl. I was going to end him!

When I got at the mutts pathetic excuse of an apartment, I grimaced, you would think with all the shit we paid him he could have gotten himself a place worth looking at, mother fucker clearly shitty taste as well as no fucking brain cells.

Pulling up I noticed that most of the men had been called and I was glad, Bella was now a queen to them. They had to take an attack at her like an attack at their own mothers. My eyes zeroed in on Alec carrying Bella she was obviously crying… My blood boiled as I thought of the fucked up man could have done to her. I remembered the shit that had just happened to _**my girl**_ the night before, the cut she had, I had no idea who that fucker was but when I found him I was going to end him with Jacob to.

I was out of my car not bothering to turn the engine off, or the fact that just packed at an illegal spot, well fuck them! My girl needed me and I would kill anyone crazy enough to tell me I had to move. Alec was smart enough to give her to me immediately he saw me. I gave him a small nod, showing we were okay and he gave wink, although it wasn't the same playful wink he always said was his trade mark. While Emmett joked that he looked liked he had an eye problem.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Bella's silent sobs that made my heart tug and I was so livid at that ass hole, and myself. I should have never left her alone. I should have stayed with her taken care of her! Bella held on to me tightly and had it been any other day I would have teased her, asking if she wanted to chock. But I needed her to hold as tight as she wanted while I gently held her. Reminding myself I had her now and there was no way I was letting her go.

_**Never.**_

As I gently rocked as both trying to sooth Bella let her know I was there and there was no way I was letting my guard down and letting another mother fucker get close enough to hurt her again. Looking up I meet Emmett's gaze, to an outsider he would have looked extremely calm but I knew him well enough to know he was livid. I gave him a nod, I would always be thankful he had saved Bella and for that I owed him. I watched with pleasure as he looked down on the prick's body and step on one of his balls. Smirking I turned away, I knew he was sick mother fucker, but no matter what amount of pain Emmett inflicted on Jacob, it would never compare to what I was planning on doing to the poor excuse of a man.

As I carried Bella to my car I was pleased that none of the men looked at, I was glad no one was stupid enough to look at _**my Bella**_. I would kill them before they knew what hit them.

Getting Bella into the car was a hard task; she had no intention of letting go of me, while I tried coaxing her into letting me go she just held on longer. Giving up I sat myself on the hood of my car while still carrying Bella in my hands, letting her calm down. I watched with complete satisfaction as the men threw the mutt into the van like a sack of potatoes.

I wanted to beat the shit out of him but Bella needed me. When I finally asked her if she could handle going into the car and sitting alone till we reached home and she froze. I tried to think whether I had said anything that might have upset her but she brought me out of my thoughts by giving me a meek yes.

Gently placing her in the car, I quickly made my way to the driver's seat. I saw Carlisle come out of the building and I could tell he wanted to talk to talk. I nodded and speed away. I would always glance at Bella feeling like I was going to suffocate if I let her out of my sight. The idea of loosing Bella was so frightening. I never wanted her to go through shit like this again.

I probably broke all the traffic rules but no one bothered to stop me, even the fucking cops knew Cullen's owned this place. I quickly gave my car keys out, not bothering to threaten the young man with death if anything happened to my car. I carried Bella in my arms and she held on to my again, placing her head on my neck. Not caring that a few people were staring at us I walked to the personal elevator that led to my pent house. I could still remember the fit that one of the shitty neighbors had thrown when she found out.

She had to be the most annoying woman alive! Wearing clothes that made her look like a clown instead of the rich snob she really was, always carrying her damn chihuahua around the place although we had a no pets policy. I found it fucking hilarious that even with how high class she claimed to be she often looked at the door man's ass every time he helped her with her things. She was so double his age but the fact eluded her. Finally she left me no choice but to buy the whole damn building, the look on her face was priceless when she found out.

Later I had made sure to have people look up her financial history, when she decided she wanted to sue me, I took all her money and gave it some charity group. Of course it was all done and cover there was no way for her link me to the disappearance of millions of dollars. When she moved out, I went to help her and I was a bustard but I had to; looking at her in the eyes I said "I hope you will forgive me. And please call me if you ever need anything I want to help. Even after the elevator incident."

She had nodded too defeated to do a thing about any thing. I had quickly learnt that to get ahead and protect what was mine I had to be ruthless, mercy was going to end with me loosing every thing. I had failed to be ruthless with Jacob now, he had almost taken Bella from me.

But I would take care of him right after I made sure my baby girl was okay. Although she was not shaking any more I could still feel Bella's tears soaking my shirt but I didn't mind. She could cry on my shoulder all she wanted.

_**B pov**_

I had never really been more relieved to see Emmett, Jasper and Alec. Emmett looked so livid when he looked at Jacob and I was so happy when Emmett hit him down then head batted him. Alec was quick to carry me outside, other than Edward's brothers I noticed an older man with them. He had blonde hair, his eyes were sea blue and they regarded me with worry. He had the same strong jaw as Edward. And he was dressed in a suit that looked just as expensive as the ones Edward wore, it emphasized how muscular he truly was, not as bulky as Emmett but he clearly worked out.

Alec quickly carried me out and I couldn't help but realize that he could carry me as easily as Edward had, and I was left with the question why the Cullens were so particular about been fit? I knew they always had to look good but this was ridiculous, there had to be one fat person among them! None of the men we passed were looking my way, in fact a few even moved so they I was not in there line of vision.

I could feel the tears start to pool in my eyes, of course they didn't want to look at me I was filthy. They all probably thought I was a whore just like Jacob said. Every thing Jacob had told and done to me, came back to me and the tears I had been trying to hold back were now released, I was vaguely aware of the fact that Alec was trying to talk to me. The tears were blinding me so I had no idea what was going on around me or where Alec was taking me.

I tried to figure out when I felt Alec hand me other to some one, but when Edward's scent hit me I quickly held on to him with all the strength that I could master, had I really just almost lost him? The file incident seemed so insignificant at that moment. Nothing mattered to me, I just wanted Edward to hold and never let go, because I felt safe in his arms. I had no intent of letting him go, but I finally did. I had no idea if Edward knew what he had just told, he asked me if I would be okay until we got _home_, the simple word calmed me more than he would know.

I may just have had a home with Edward.

Any other day I would have blushed when Edward carried me through the lobby but I had no strength to protest, I was not even sure that I could walk with out falling apart. The tears came again as I thought of Jacob. I wanted to forget him but I was just so angry and scared. He had once been my friend, he was always a couple years ahead of me but that never seemed to stop him from talking to me. His smile was always charming and there was once before he moved away I had a crush on him. Now I felt idiotic.

Looking at him again all his smiles looked fake, when I thought of all the smiles I loved my mind just went to Edward. Even after finding the file I realized I still felt safe with him, I still felt cared for. He would always be my heaven but it was more than that, I realized that no matter what happened I was not falling for him, instead I had fallen hard for Edward Cullen. But before I said anything I had to talk to him.

I was not sure if I could communicate in any way with him, but I knew that I had to tell him what I felt for him, and find out why he would need to look me up. I also had to let him know how much it had hurt me. And I needed to know if he still wanted me even after what Jacob had done. They idea of Edward leaving me was so painful a whole new round of cries were released. Edward's voice broke through my inner monologue.

"Baby you have to calm down. Your safe with me. Baby... please?"

I nodded at him but I knew I needed to talk to Edward at that moment, I didn't think I had the strength to face another day full of more shock.

"Edward... we...nn..eed to talk."

"I know baby, because you need to tell me how you ended up going with that man? I need to understand how he got to get so close to you."

Edward went to sit on the couch and I was glad he didn't let me go, instead settling me his lap. So I was as close as we could be. I needed to feel him near me.

"I found the file on me. I was so upset, why would you have me investigated. Did you really not trust me that much? Was I just some girl you thought wanted to steal your money? Then your brothers came, they were as shocked as I was to see each other. When I realized they were your brothers I got so upset. You had also told your brothers to come check me up? I felt like some cheap lay... I felt so disgusted. I just ran. Then I ran into Jacob, I knew him from back, my dad and his were friends... I was so shocked when your brothers got so defensive. Why would they? Had he done something to you guys? I thought I was his friend. When I left I had no idea where I was going to go... I was dressed in your clothes, no shoes, no money. Then he asked me out for coffee, so we could catch up.

I followed him. Why wouldn't I? He took to his place because I was in no way dressed to be seen in public. While I called Bree to let her know why I was not going to make it to my classes, he moved behind me... I was trapped... he had the gun... I was trapped no where to go... he told me to suck his dick just like I sucked yours all the time... I wa..s your whh...ore. In his eyes. Then your brothers walked in and I was glad. They saved me but I had no idea how they had gotten there? How they knew to come? All those men who were there, who were they? Why would that number of men be required? None of them looked at me, it made me feel so dirty. "

I was crying again, Edward hadn't interrupted me even once. He was looking at me with a look I couldn't understand almost as if he was scared. Taking a deep breath he looked at me and I knew I was going to get my answers.

"Bella I know I had no right to look you up but I had to know you, even from a far. But I wasn't satisfied so I started talking to you. About my brothers and the men not looking at you that had to be done... Bella before I explain no that once I tell you there is no going back. Are you sure you want this... me?"

I nodded.

"It had to done because my dad is head of the mob."

_**SO WE ARE DONE... REVIEW... PM ME QUESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW. LOVE YOU GUYS**_


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

B POV

He was part of the mob…

Not just part, but his dad was the head. At least a few things were answered. Why he always had that serious look, why some people coward at the mention of his name. The men who had come with Emmett, Jasper and Alec when I was saved and why the members of the Cullen family -the ones I had met -were so damn fit.

Should I have been afraid? I remembered what he had done to the man at the pub, he could hurt me so easily but a part of me questioned if he wanted to hurt he could have already done it. So why had he not? I knew that there were fucked up people in the world who wanted you to trust them completely before they turned into the very definition of insane.

But Edward cared for me; he saved me, and why tell me about the mob if he just wanted my trust? I could walk out and go to the police. But he trusted me enough to tell me, right? I was confused I was sure as a normal person I should have ran away, I should have told him he was selfish for telling me things that would likely land me into problems but instead I felt glad… and he had questioned me if I really wanted… this, him? I did, still do. And that fact didn't change.

Was I odd? Maybe but Edward saying the truth was so relaxing, I felt free. The truth set a lot in place. Not everything but I wanted to know what he did. I knew there was a part of what he did that would scare me, I had watched movies after all but I also wanted to understand how he did it.

How did he walk around in this lie, I could barely live my life in secret with people around me while he… well he looked perfectly fine.

"Bella are you alright? Baby please say something, are you scared. God maybe I should have said nothing."

Those words brought me back. No! I wanted him to be truthful; I needed someone in my life to be trust worthy. And that was him.

"No Edward please do not regret this… I am so glad you told me. I'm just confused. I should be scared of you but I'm not and it's strange… I think… well I love you… and I have no idea what to do because you make me feel safe and strangely I feel calm around you. I want to know how you do it, blend in so well, because I sit down and I have no idea how to act normal. I want to know and understand why your brothers and the other two men came to see me? Why those men could not look at me?

I don't want to know everything I understand that there are some things I have no right to know and there are too dangerous for my comprehension but I want to trust you and I want you to trust me. I was just so scared when I was with Jacob… and he said things about me, I was meant to know him from my childhood and yet he had done that to me. My own dad attacked me, called me a whore. I barely escaped then I came here and I found my file… a DNA test I had done years back in there and I saw the results and I felt I could trust no one. My own mother had told my father that she had seen the results that I was not his kid. I never went to get the results for we had separately because I was scared it would make the truth too solid to bear.

Turns out she lied but what hurt most, is after years of claiming to love me Charlie stopped loving me because he was not my sperm donor. Well at least I know that I came from his trashy self. I need you to tell me everything Edward because I have no idea if I can live without it now. Please… the truth is all I ask for."

Edward had not interrupted me his face was blank I had no idea what he felt from the news of Charlie been the one who had hurt me the night before. His green eyes just bore into mine, I felt as if he could see into my soul. I felt the connection between us. He was searching for something in my eyes but I had no idea what. Without braking eye contact I felt him take my hand into his and start rubbing soothing circles. He let out a shaky breath before he inhaled deeply.

"You have no idea Bella how furious I am at myself. I left you her with no one after what happened to you last night. I should have stayed here, found out who had done that to you. I should have stayed and told you about the file. About you having met my brothers, I know I should have told you earlier. Black was not meant to even touch you… god I am so sorry…"

He was beating himself up about something neither of us could change. And it comforted me to know that he was so protective. Remembering Jacob was still mortifying and I had no idea if I could look at any one but Edward. I had no idea if I wanted to look at the world again. But I knew people had gone through worse, there were people who were never saved like I had been.

That revelation gave me strength to use my free hand to cares his check lightly. We had never broken eye contact and it felt monumental. It had been long since I spoken to someone for this long and still keep eye contact. I was silently trying to tell him I was okay, sure it would be a while before I was fine but if we trusted each other, it would make me feel safer. I just needed the truth to trust him; to make me feel protected me just wanted the truth.

I encouraged him to go on.

"My brothers had to come to look at you Bella because… You saw James right?" I nodded remembering the perverted blonde. "Well he made me do something baby that you may not like, or appreciate. But I was too gone in my anger and domineering self to release what I was doing and how it would affect you as well…"

I frowned; he did something that affected me? I wondered what it could be.

"Do you remember what I told you about my grandparents?"

The mention of his grandparents brought back memories of our date, and the conversation we had held when Edward had told me how he knew the place. The significance it held for him. Claiming, I had not fully understood what Edward had meant by that. But now I got a part of it, his grandfather was mob and by claiming her he had somehow taken her freedom away. And although they fell in love I never changed the fact that it was a domineering thing for him to do. But to what extent was this alpha behavior carried out? I nodded at Edward hoping he would continue talking, I wanted to understand fully.

"I claimed you Isabella. James saw you and he wanted to ask you out, and he was going to do it but I stopped him. He saw I wanted you saw he asked me if I was claiming you… if I said yes, I take your freedom in some things I was dragging you into a world you had no idea about a dangerous place. But if I said no he could have walked in and asked you out. He would have made sure to do it while I watched. Even without truly knowing you, I felt that you were mine.

The idea of any one asking you out, been with made my blood boil. James knew you were a soft spot so he said things that made me upset. He took this to Carlisle, because claiming you had brought as under new circumstances. Neither of my brothers claimed their wives, nor had my dad. With my position in the mob… it's a big deal. All the heads that mattered came to see you. It's tradition. We really are big on tradition.

I had no idea how I was meant to tell or when, I had no idea if you even felt for me but I was on a time schedule and James is an ass hole, he would have asked out the moment time expired. I know what claiming means, for a woman… I saw it in my grandmother's eyes. You can walk away if you want."

Edward's words left me a bit… well I had no idea what I felt inside. I wanted the truth, had I not? Been claimed by Edward sounded complicated, the idea of James trying to go out with me was horrifying, almost as revolting as thinking of Jacob. Did I want to leave Edward?

No.

"I'm not leaving."

E POV

"I'm not leaving."

Those words were heavenly to hear, but Bella had said very little to me after, we spoke but she rarely mentioned that. I explained about the men averting their gazes as a sign of respect, to both of us. She had nodded and had asked a few questions. My business, what I did in the mob. Vaguely I told her I mostly had a more supervising job and only ever interrupted if it was important or we had a traitor.

I think I was growing paranoid, every few minutes I would always look at her; we always had to be in the same room. The past two days had been hard, especially at night; she would wake up screaming. It had terrified me the first time. She clung to my body and I was disgusted with myself, how? The question was always at the back of my mind, how could I have let him get to my girl. She was my precious angel. I felt like I had somehow failed her. I was meant to keep her safe.

My blood boiled as I thought about all the things she had been through, thinking of her father, the bastard! I wanted him to suffer, just like Jacob was going to suffer. I thought I was good at hiding how agitated I was getting but that evening Bella looked at me and sighed.

"Edward you are uncomfortable. I can tell you need to cool your steam and you staying here is not helping you. I need to go back to school tomorrow and to work. I know you want to stay and take care of me but we both need to leave and breathe."

It took a few more hours before I accepted I really did need to leave the house, but I had no intention of leaving Bella with no way of asking for help; resulting to me calling Alice and having her drop clothes for Bella and a phone that I taught Bella to operate.

That was how I found myself walking to one of the underground safe houses we held outside the city, where the little prick was been kept, Emmett had assured me they had kept him alive, for me. I smiled when I saw Garret standing next to my brothers, both him and Alec were carrying popcorn, the assholes.

Jasper just shook his head at them while Emmett muttered something about having sick brothers, I had no doubt he was still thinking back to our last torture. Without a word a word I walked down the familiar steps, p could already feel the familiar zing before I went to teach a bastard a lesson. Only today I wanted to kill Black, slowly, there was nothing he had to say; this was not interrogation so I was allowed to beat him endlessly, for my enjoyment.

When I walked in the room I was pleased by what I met. The mutt was on the ground, completely nude, by the looks of things he had been given hell from the men, the floor was covered in what I could smell was urine. My nose scrunched up, God! That was nasty! He appeared to have urinated on himself more times than I would have expected, it was disgusting.

Another smell assaulted my nostrils, my first reflex was to gag, and I couldn't believe it! Had he?

"What the fuck!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's talents of expression. Jasper started chuckling, and I turned to grin at him, he may not like the torturing but that never stopped the sick mother fucker from been a cruel guy.

"He shit on himself!" Alec had left the popcorn with Garret and looked mildly sick. Going by Emmett and Alec's green faces they were not amused by the detective's shame. Walking back out I noticed the asshole's food was so close to the puddle of piss and u smirked turning to Garret.

"Garret, where are your manners putting the detective food there? Have we really taught you nothing about how to treat fine visitors like detective Black," Garret raised a brow at me and I could see Black lifting his head slightly, I knew he was listening to us. Moving closer to him and his food I made sure I was far enough there was no risk of stepping in his disgusting fluids.

"His food should be closer to him, we want our honored guest to have comfort." I then kicked his food right to him through all his urine. I grinded with satisfaction as he raised his head up and glared at me. Nothing about him scared me and I vaguely noticed the shit that spread to his legs. I hoped someone was taking a photo because I wanted this moment when the man who had thought it wise to touch my girl suffered.

I walked away from him and turned to Garret, "clean him up. There is no way in hell am I letting myself work with his filth." Garret nodded still munching on popcorn. I went to the next room and looked at everything I would need for this. Thank God Garret had brought everything I had asked for.

Jacob stumbled into the room, sporting nothing but a pair boxers that were clearly too small and tight. I smirked knowing it was a clear indication the men had not liked cleaning up his shit or him. I looked at him, looking like the pathetic mongrel he really was. He seemed to have noticed but there was no way he was making it where I was standing. The men had not even bothered to tie him up, his leg was still hurt from the shot and it was clear none of the men had been kind enough to care to help him change the dressing.

I signaled for the men to help him stand straight, they held him up as I delivered then first blow, and then the next and it was like something had just snapped. I had no idea how long I just hit him, someone touched me on the shoulder and I turned ready to hit them but I was met with Alec's worried eyes. In fact all my brothers looked concerned, and the men looked scared.

Good they needed to know, Bella was mine any other man who tried anything with her would die, and anyone who hurt her would suffer. Motioning for his bloody body to be placed on the table I walked to all the different toys on the table. Picking up the pliers I turned to him smiling, I was well aware than my smile was cruel, cold. I walked right up to him before I bent down to his ears.

"I warned you Black, I needed you to shut up, nothing more. But you just had to go and touch the one thing you were meant to stay away from. You knew that I had claimed her; you had no right to even look at her. I fucking wonder asshole what were you even doing near my property?"

He didn't answer; I used the pliers to pick the nail on his thumb and started pulling it, hard. The little prick screamed and cried like the pussy he was. I smiled in satisfaction when I pulled his nail clean off his finger.

"You now know Black, you don't mess with fucking Cullens, and you don't deserve to breathe the same air! You pathetic little life is sad, and you are going to regret ever thinking about her or even touching her!" I was not sure if anyone could hear me over his pain filled cries as I continued to pull out his nails. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SHIT BLACK AND IF EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN… WHAT THE FUCK AM I SPOUTING? YOU'RE NOT LIVING TO SEE ANOTHER DAY. YOU ARE A PEACE OF SHIT."

I placed the pliers aside and put on the gloves I had been provided and carefully opened the lid; it was relatively easy to pour the acid in the cap. Silently I waited for Black's pathetic cries to die down. After what I could only express as forever he finally did. The whole room watched me with anxiety, I quickly removed his tiny boxers, I could see most men in the room smirk, and they thought they knew what I planned; the others like Emmett rubbed his on cork looking slightly pained. I rolled my eyes at him then took the lid and poured a little acid on his nailess fingers.

I had no idea a man could scream that high pitch letting him suffer I poured the acid on all his injured fingers then just the tip of his dick.

Looking at the men's horrified expressions I knew they had gotten the message clear I hated when people thought I was joking around.

HEY**_ SORRY FOR SPELLING... LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEW... AND DO YOU WANT JAKE TO DIE?_**


	16. not a chapter but read it explains alot

I KNOW IKNOW… AUTHOR'S NOTE…

YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS BUT HONESTLY… I WON'T BE DOING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I GOT A BETA, WHO IS AUSOME AND IS GOING THROUGH THE FIRST 15 CHAPTERS…

WHICH ARE FULL OF MISTAKES, SO HOLD YOU'RE HORSES IT WON'T TAKE LONG…? AFTER 2 WEEKS I WILL BE FREE FOR THE FOLLOWING 4 WEEKS… I MIGHT FINISH THE STORY THEN.

LOVE YOU GUYS… YOU ARE FREE TO REVIEW AND SAY FINALLY WE CAN STOP LOOKING AT GRAMMAR PROBLEMS… LOL.


	17. not a chapter

AGAIN... WHY? SO DO YOU GUYS WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE OR NOT, COZ I RECEIVED A COUPLE OF PM'S THAT LEAD TO BELIEVE YOU DONOT. SO PLEASE JUST TELL ME... LOVE YOU GUYS. LOVE ETERNITY.


	18. Chapter 16

**Armani caveman**

Chapter 16 B pov

I needed him, Edward, even though I had tried to act brave, now I felt stupid. When I had told Edward that I thought we needed time apart, for him to get his pent up frustration I should have known better. He had left after hovering over me for half an hour then, after he left, I left to go to work. It was pretty early so I met few people while walking which I was thankful for.

Angela didn't question me about my date with Edward something I was happy about, I had no idea if I could explain everything without telling her about Edward's secret. Was this how I would be, more secrets, more fears. More things I had to keep to other people. I was so distracted I opted to go to the back and arrange the coffee cups, making sure the coffee machines were up and running.

I found peace in watching the few dirty dishes we had. Completely in silence my thoughts went back to what Edward had told me, I was claimed? Just like his grandmother? Did that mean I had lost my freedom?

It made sense why Edward had taken me there, told me their story. But did he mean we might share the same fates, would I lose my dreams? Or was he saying he would do whatever it took to make me happy? I had no idea to what extent Edward would picture whatever it took. Suddenly the seriousness of who Edward was loomed over me like a dark cloud.

Could I refuse him? No, his grandmother had never been given a choice, he was a powerful man… those had been Edward's exact words. Edward was powerful as well, would he have me because it was what he wanted. I remembered everything I had been through in the past days, was this going to be my fears for the rest of my life, never happy?

NO.

I refused to believe that all I felt about Edward was my imagination, I had felt something when we kissed, hugged even when we touched. I loved him; he owned my heart, my soul… even when I knew what he did, that one fact never changed. I was still trying to come to terms with my new admission when I felt someone grab my ass and squeeze.

JACOB.

That had been my first reaction, I screamed and turned swinging my arm with the cup still in my hand, and hit the fucking old fuck Newton. My heart seemed to beat louder that I could hear it and the ringing in my ear. "FUCK! YOU BITCH!" his words came out with so much anger. I could see I had hit him on the side of his face and he was bleeding. I wanted to move, I didn't like the anger he regarded me with it reminded me of Jacob, but there was no way I could move without him been close to me, I had no idea why his closeness repulsed me more than usually.

He moved closer raising his arms to hurt me when I let out another scream that was when Angela ran into the room Ben right behind her: they pushed him out of the way. Ben looked at me in concern when he turned to Newton, grabbing him by the collar. Then forced him out the room, Angela gently led me out next. I had no idea why we were going to the front wouldn't the customers see us. But I couldn't find it in me to point this out.

"What did you do to her?" Ben's voice was angry but this never seemed to stop Newton from turning to me and glaring with so much venom I recoiled back into Angela's embrace, his mouth turned to a cold smile, turning to Ben he said "the whore over reacted, she's dying for attention." I cringed when he said whore, just like Jacob. His words seemed to open the flood gates. I dropped the floor forgetting that other the thereof them, there had to be ten at least other people in the shop and they were probably watching us.

I couldn't hear a thing Angela was saying although I could hear her voice, Ben's and Newton's voice were raising with every moment but nothing seemed to make sense, I could hear all the added voices, probably the customers complaining but none of them made sense to me. They may as well been talking a foreign language. I felt a sting on my cheek when I realized someone had just slapped me… turning I saw an older woman looking at me in concern, she wasn't the only one.

I would have blushed but nothing but pain and fear was all I felt.

"Sweet heart is there anyone you want us to get?" I blinked a few times before I tried to understood, someone? I want to come? I nodded not saying a thing but the woman didn't seem shocked by my strange behavior. Instead she pulled out my a phone, it took awhile before I realized it was my phone, how did she have it? But the woman just said something; she touched me making me realize she was talking to me. I turned to her confused, "their name?"

"Edward." She nodded before I let the layer of grieve cover me again.

E pov

After seeing little fucking Jacob Black, I was making my way to Bella's. I hadn't forgotten what that asshole had done to her, whether he was her father or not I would make him pay, no one hurt my girl. I was just parking my car when my phone rung I was planning on ignoring till I saw Bella's name on the screen, I needed to put a different ring tone for my girl, so I knew when to ignore a call.

I picked up by the third ring ready to hear my angel's voice; I hoped she had been okay at work. I had been thinking of making her stop working but I knew Bella might freak that I was going too fast for her taste, so I was letting the cave man in me that wanted to protect her cool down and take a back row sit.

"Hello is that Edward?" what the fuck?!

"Yes this is he, who are you and why do you have Isabella's phone?" I was trying my best to be polite and kind to the woman at the other end but my hands were starting to shake as I tried to remove all the mental images I was already seeing.

Why would this woman have Bella's phone unless she was not okay. I tried to focus on what the woman on the other line was fucking spouting about; so far she had not said anything worth my attention.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Sorry, madam please get to the fucking point, I want to know why you have her phone is she there with you?" I had her sigh like I was the one fucking wasting time between the two of us. If she wasn't a fucking woman I would threaten her, but I didn't need a yappy woman on the phone with me. Charles Swan completely forgotten I started the car up and weaved through traffic having no idea where I was going.

"Listen there was an accident at the coffee shop, Newton's… and she seems pretty shaken up. We asked who she wanted to be called and she pointed you out. I lock my jaw, hard. Shit! I wondered what made her react that way but was glad Bella had said to call me, it made my chest feel constricted, and my breath hitch and I could feel my heart beating too fast.

I had no idea if it was the anger of my girl been hurt or something else, subconsciously I touched right over my heart, I needed to go see a doctor for this shit. I was going to die a pussy whipped pansy at this rate.

I cut through traffic not bothering to stop or slow down; I wanted to see a cop try to stop me. I fucking own this place and its people. If I said shit, they fucking asked how much? When I got to the coffee shop it was clear whatever was happening was big. I pushed my way through the crowd, stepped on more feet than I cared for. If they wanted to keep their toes they should stood somewhere else!

I could feel myself shaking; I needed Bella in my arms. I wanted to just hold her breath in her strawberry scented shampoo, to touch her smooth skin, run my hands through her silk locks and wrap her small frame to mine and protect her from all the fucking shit in his world. Been part of the mob taught me early life wasn't a game, people never ate rainbows and I would be gay if the shit butterflies. Bella would always be in danger, how many times had we killed someone then framed it o someone else or on an accident.

The thought registered in my mind and I made my way through the crowd with even more force, I needed to see my beauty or I would end up having a fucking panic attack, how the fuck had I turned to such a sissy. I was Cullen, we never got panic attacks.

Finally I got to the door, where Angela and another guy were trying to keep people out and keep some fat old fuck inside. Angela thank God spotted and gestured for to approach. She looked worried but not petrified, which was good, right? If there were no police or ambulance and crying Angela then Bella had to better than my mind was trying to tell.

At that moment my brain had never seemed more fucking useless, why had I not had this same logic thoughts when I was speeding through town ten minutes ago?

"Where is she?" Angela pointed towards the back so I passed her but not before taking in the two men standing next to her. The first guy was young probably around my age, he wasn't a scrawny kid but he was barely lean. His black hair was covering most of his face and he would have looked Goth except the fact that he had no mascara or dull black clothes. He was sporting a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like a regular college guy.

The older man was just at first glance a slime ball, he was fat and chubby his face seemed to be sucked in, you expected this shit from those who were rolling in dough but no it had to be the barely able to stand pig. His clothes were crised, they barely looked clean. His hair was just greasy threads of dirt on his head. I had no idea if he was a blonde or that color was from a mixture of many chemicals on his head.

I knew to them I had just passed them for a few seconds but I could still remember what Carlisle always wanted as to do was **_look at all the opportunities and disasters in the room, you have to learn to see all pros and cons on both sides._**

I was walking to the back door when I heard her sob; I turned to look behind one of the tables and saw her crying with an older woman gently talking to her, although Bella looked like she couldn't hear a thing the woman said. My eyes looked at my angel and it stung me straight in the hurt when I saw the same defeated girl from the day fucking Black had touched her.

I had no idea how but it was like she knew I was there, Bella's eyes met mine. Her eyes were blood shot I could still see lingering tears, _**she still has** **the most beautiful eyes,** _God! When had I turned to fucking Romeo! I watched as she tried to wake up but before she was even fully of the ground, I had stride over to her.

I wrapped my arms around her; she buried her head at the crook of my neck. Her hot wet tears were soaking my jacket but I wanted her to take everything out. If my girl needed to cry then cry she would. I gently bended my knees then righted myself sweeping Bella's feet of the ground. I carried her bridal style and settled into the floor not caring I would probably never want to use this suit anymore.

So maybe I had a bit of an O C D.

The older woman had left t go stand with Angela, my angel had finally stopped crying but her grip my suit was getting tighter and I worried she was hurting her fingers.

"What happened?"

She shook her head but I was not going to let it go, I needed to know why she had broken down. What had made the whole thing shatter? I gently lifted her chin and she looked at me as I tried to communicate the fact that I was seriously not letting her drop this like it was nothing. She sighed before talking.

"Newton grabbed my ass…" HE DID WHAT? "I freaked coz of the Jacob thing I turned on reflex and hit him. But he got upset and wanted to hit me… "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS INSIGNIFICANT THING THINK HE WAS DEALING WITH? " "Angel came in time with Ben but I was just so…o ss..cca…rred. I hh..aaa…ddd no clue what to do."

I pulled her into my chest, and glared at where Angela was, I had pretty good idea who Newton was and I hoped he was praying to God for forgiveness because he would need it, seeing as he had a wish to six feet under. I'm such a fucking **_nice_ **guy I would give him that wish.

**_yeah we are continuing...this is not edited... so sorry. but i hope you like it. love you all sooo much _**


	19. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

E POV

It had been two weeks since Bella had panicked at the coffee shop. We had discussed it and she agreed that she was not okay to work, but another fucking problem always makes itself normal when I was dealing with my girl.

**"Bella you just agreed you can't work…"**

**"Yes but I will not live in your place like a parasite, I shouldn't even live here. I feel like your whore… going to school, because you want to pay my loans! Living in your place while never paying rent! Eating your food, letting you buy me new clothes and take me out! That's not me Edward. It will never be my life. I refuse to give up all my dreams."**

**"I never asked you to give up your dreams. I just want to help. If you can't work then you have no money for rent or food… or enough to continue to pay your rents. The job at the dry cleaners isn't enough. So why won't you let me help you?"**

**"Because I become everything they say I am! Jacob and Newton and my father! All of them call me a whore. If I do this I become just that. I will be living of you and your power. That was not the future I wanted for myself when I was coming to Chicago."**

**"Never call yourself a whore! Isabella I love you and want to care for you… those men there fucking bitter assholes that have no idea how precious you are. And the fact that you're letting them take this much control your life means you need to see a specialist to help you. But how do you expect to see a specialist and try to continue with your dreams if you don't let me help?"**

**"FUCK YOU CULLEN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF… I AM NOT CRAZ AND I HAVE NEVER NEEDED ANYONE BUT MYSELF FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"**

**"YOU CAN'T FACE THE WORLD ALONE ISABELLA, I WANT TO HELP BUT YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND REALISE LIFE IS NOT A FUCKING STRAIGHT PLACE. THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WILL HURT YOU AND I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOU STRONGER. I'M SORRY I CARE SO MUCH!"**

**"I'm sorry you care too…"**

The last words I wasn't sure I heard correctly but now Bella and I were skirting around each other when I was in the house, she had stopped going out all together. I was grateful we slept in the same bed, but that was all that happened we just slept.

I thought I had enough with Isabella but somehow the fucking world was against me. The mob was turning into another pain, when Carlisle finally told the heads about the asshole Jacob. James had the nerve to question our judgment; I had no idea why Carlisle never let me kill the asshole. The only one who would possibly miss him would be his fuck annoying sister; I wouldn't mind doing the world the favor of killing her to.

**"How do we know that taking the detective won't bring unwanted attention? They could jeopardize everything we have built… Aro and his men are tearing our lands in pieces and we are sited here babysitting a girl. Who by the way knows about us but has not sworn loyalty, she could betray us so easily. We need to get rid of her she's not helping us."**

**"DON'T YOU DARE JAMES. I WILL KILL YOU AND NOT EVEN HIDING BEHIND MY FATHER'S SKIRTS WILL HELP YOU."**

**"Edward brother calm down, James would never dare. He knows the punishment."**

**"Jasper do not delude yourself this girl has not yet accepted Edward's claim. How do we know she hasn't refused? You keep her away from everyone."**

**"Enough both of you, we will discuss this later."**

I hated how diplomatic and smooth Carlisle was acting with James. In the end it was decided a week before July we would hold a gala, apparently mother and Alice wanted to support the new charity for orphans all over the world. And everyone would be there, all the world politicians, mob leaders and other important people. Even Aro and his fucked up son would be there, but Bella and I had to attend as well.

I wasn't ashamed about Bella on the contrary I would love for her to go with me but she was a mess and I had no idea if she wanted to go or not. I needed to prepare her for everything and she needed to understand this was where we would break completely.

I had no idea why I was stressing, I would never let James hurt her, but what if she never wanted me again after realizing the possible amount of trauma been mine could cause? I was scared if she wanted out damn the mob I would let her go. But would I live through that?

I walked into the pent house and the air seemed to grow heavier when I walked in but I was so shocked to walk and find the house was clean, I knew the help was not due till two days later. Bella was cited on the couch; she turned to look at me. Her eyes were red, blood shot.

"Bella what happened?"

"Edward I'm sorry I have been so absorbed in feeling sorry for myself. I have dealt with Charlie and all his crap, and Jacob just added my pain. But I have been stubborn and pushed you away. I'm so sorry, I get I need help but I want to do other things as well not just send time here. I am so sorry it might seem like I am not grateful. I can understand if you're fed up."

"Baby I would never be fed up of you, I know you were scared there… and I want to help and thank you for letting me in, okay you can always hold on to me. I love you and I want to take care of you, okay."

She sniffed a little and shook her head. I smiled at her, loving that my girl was coming back to me. I smiled at her before I scooped her up in m arms making her giggle, I smiled at that. I loved it when she laughed because of me, it was heavenly.

I started peppering her face with kisses while she giggled then my lips went to her neck and she let a breathy moan and that sound went straight to Eddie down stairs, he was tired of been ignored for a whole freaking two weeks, I think I just broke a new record. I needed release and soon.

Lowering us on the couch I continued to kiss her delectable neck, fuck she tasted so sweet, her shampoo was strong and the scent of strawberries attacked me, her skin had its own scent I couldn't identify but God damn it if it didn't turn me on even more. She mourned again before bucking her hips into mine, making me hiss like a fucking wounded animal. Fuck this woman did things to me.

"Baby, if you keep doing that I'm not sure I have enough control to stop."

"Who said I want you to stop? Take me Edward. Make me yours…"

"But I thought you were repulsed… baby if you are not ready" what the fuck am I saying I must be mad as hell.

"I love you Edward and you're touch makes me feel loved, wanted and safe. I have never wanted to be anyone's as much as I want to be yours. Take me, please, make me yours."

_**Mine.**_

That was all I needed before I attacked her neck kissing my way up to the shell behind her ear, I licked her and she let out a breathy moan, I smirked, and my girl was so responsive in all ways. I kissed her down to her jaw to the other side of her face. My hands roamed down her body, I brushed the side of her perky breasts but deliberately didn't touch her, she fucking whimpered. My hands went down to her t-shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, exposing her braless body, _**fuck she wants me to die**_, but what a fucking way to go. My eyes went to her pink pebbled molds, they looked so mouth watering, and I had to have a taste. My mouth immediately went one side while my other hand massage her other breast, my girl did not disappoint as her fingers went to my locks and she started massaging my hair pulling my locks. The sensation went straight to my cock, who knew I like the hair pulling?

I quickly moved my breasts from her first breast, and paid attention to the other one. My hand went to her pants, I fumbled with her zipper. When Bella realized what I was doing she lifted her hips, letting me remove her trousers and underwear at the same time. I was assaulted by the smell of her sweet arousal. I turned my attention back to her pouty lips. I took her lower lip in my lips and sucked on it. I kissed her chin, after I was sure her lips were swollen. Kissing the valley between her chest, I turned to her breasts lightly licking each one, she moaned.

"Don't tease Edward it's not nice."

_**Holy fuck is she pouting at me?**_ "Don't worry, baby I'll make it up to you."

I winked at her before continuing down her body. I kissed her belly dipping my tongue into her cute little belly button, before kissing down her gorgeous creamy longs legs. I placed open kisses on her inner thighs. Her breath was labored, heavy. She tried to talk, at least I thought she was trying to say my name but between the sexy mourns and her breathing I had no idea. Right when I was close to her sex and I could smell her arousal I pulled back a bit. She turned her head up to look at me and glared.

"What the fuck! Edward."

Fuck, her dirty mouth did things to me. I drove right back to her, clearly taking her by surprise. I licked her outer folds; God my girl tasted so good, I let a groan before I opened her folds on lick her, again. My mind was lost in her moans as I sucked and licked continuously but I never put enough pressure for her to come. Reducing Bella to a sobbing, hot mess, I finally added a finger into her tight pussy then two while I sucked on her. Finally I bite down and she came mourning my name.

My name had never sounded more beautiful.

B POV

I was seeing the stars. Wow.

It was only after I came back to earth that I realized that Edward was still fully clothed, he was kissing and sucking and nibbling on my neck. I was very sure that would result in a hickey.

"Edward no fair you're still fully clothed."

He chuckled and quickly got on his feet, removing his shoes, socks. Then he removed his jacket throwing it on the floor, I think my tongue actually dropped out as he unbuttoned his shirt only leaving a silver of skin for me to see. I licked my lips in appreciation and was glad when he growled at me, eyes focused on my lips. He removed his belt and let his pants and boxers drop to the floor.

Someone was excited, I grinned at the sight of his member erect. God he was so big and long. I quickly got up as he stepped out of his pants and boxers; he turned to me as I placed my hands on his sculptured broad shoulders effectively pushing his shirt. I launched myself on his lips, moaning as I tasted myself on him, remembering the pleasure he brought me.

I finally broke the kiss and pushed him on the couch. I moved hoping I was sexy and not embarrassing myself, I sat on the floor between his legs and held his member in my hands. I started massaging applying the tiniest pressure, Edward backed himself into my hand obviously trying to get more friction.

I smirked before I bent even lower kissed his tip, then put his whole member into my mouth and started sucking. I put both my hands on his end since he was too big for me to him in my mouth completely. I massage him in time with my mouth. I wanted to see his face but my hair had formed a curtain in front of my face. Edward apparently was a curious as I was because he grabbed my hair into his fist and with green diluted eyes he watched me breathlessly. I started moving faster bobbing my head, Edward was using my hair to make my head move as fast as he desired. My hands went to his balls I massaged them as Edward's eyes finally left mine as they rolled back then he came with a loud mourn and my name on his lips.

As soon as he seemed to remember where he was, he turned to me easily lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs round his waste thinking we were going to the bedroom to continue, and I would finally lose my virginity but Edward surprised me by saying,

"Come on baby, let's go to the shower, and get you cleaned up."

"But I thought… Edward I want to be yours… don't you want that isn't that what you want? You claimed me… isn't that…? I want this Edward. Why don't you?"

I was confused, I wanted to be Edward's, and I wanted him to take my virginity. Why was it so hard for him to just do that one thing? I mean he had already claimed me as his, had he not then why was he holding back?

"Bella I want to do this more than you could know, but we have only been to one date. A date that was not even worthy of you… I want to buy you flowers and give you gifts before I you give me that most precious in you. And I want you to be completely sure you want to be with me. I want you to meet my family, all of them and officially be introduced as my girlfriend before I go there."

He sighed.

"At the end of the month, there is a gala. My family wants you there and so do the mob leaders. Bella everyone will be there and they expect you to accept or refuse my claim. I know it might seem like you have no choice but babe if you want to leave all this behind you can walk away now. I just wanted that when we finally sleep together, you know that I'm what you want to spend the rest of forever. And I know I say you're not giving up your dreams but to some extent your freedom is been taken as well. My grandparents never had this chance I'm giving you but Bella he did everything to make her happy, and I would do the same."

I felt the tears in my eyes as he finished his speech; I kissed him on the side on his lips before I looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you Edward, it might be crazy to think so after just a few weeks but I really do and I want to be with you forever. And I get you want to wait and I will respect that, until I meet your parents and the rest of your family. If the guys from the mob need me to accept then just tell me how and I will. Thank you for giving me more than one chance to back out but I love you and safe and at home in your arms. I want this Edward, I want us to work. And I know it won't be smooth but I'm ready to go through all that with you. Even the mob part, but you have to promise you will always tell me what happens. No secrets."

I nodded before kissing me then carrying me to our room.

When Edward had told me his sisters-in-law wanted to go shopping with me I was nervous to say the least. But when I met them, they were great. Rosalie, who was Emmet's wife, seriously shocked me, at first she intimidated me, and she was tall, confident and beautiful. Wavy blonde locks that flowed to her lower back, she had the body of a model and the face that belonged on the front of a magazine. She seemed hostile at first but we quickly warmed up to each other.

Alice was short, really short but she wore the longest pair heels I had ever seen. She looked like a pixie, with her short hair pointing in every direction. She had an amazing body and was extremely beautiful. And she was a serious shopper a fact I had quickly learnt when we had gone to get dresses. But despite how beautiful they were, they were also warm and welcoming.

I finally got to really understand what this whole mob business was when we settled for lunch that day.

"Bella you are one special girl I have never seen Edward get interested in a girl like he is with you. I know this gala will be a big deal it's practically like the both of you getting married you know…"

"Rosalie! Don't scare her, what she means is that this is big; I know everyone just concentrates on everything you're going to be 'giving up'… don't get me wrong I know that this is big for you. But Edward is also swearing himself to you; the mob would never let him leave you or with another, without very good reason. I know that is something big on to Edward. Hell he doesn't even date then you… well Bella you are very special."

They both smiled at me fondly, while I took in all she had said… Edward was also giving me everything to some extent his freedom as well. Why had he not told me? My internal musing was disrupted my Rose.

"And the way things are. I always expected Edward would be the next boss, but for it happen like this? Fate has strange plans."

"What do you mean?"

"OH! Bella you know since Carlisle has four sons they wanted to see which one was best to lead after Carlisle… so some rules were brought forth. You know the mob was started by Carlisle's grandfather who had like five sons. So he made the rules to pick the best in the fairest way… as fair as you can get in the mob. But you see Carlisle was one so no big deal."

Alice seemed to pick up after her like they had rehearsed it.

"Edward and the rest never really did show interest in becoming the boss… my Jasper never wanted to be in the spot light, Emmet was always saying how much been boss would make him feel too much stress and strip his 'happiness', Alec has always been shy and somewhat goofy, just like Jasper he prefers to be a behind the scenes guy you know… the master mind."

Alice sighed happily and I could see the love as she spoke of Jasper and the rest of her brother-in-laws. Rosalie had the same look as she turned to me picking up from where Alice had left off.

"Edward was the one that had never been afraid to shine, he was always ready to take charge even though he never expressed wanting to be the boss. We always knew he was the one to lead. But you see the rules still have to be followed, so for the longest time now all four have been at par in power, none wanted to what the tests entailed… until you came along and Edward claimed you, the clearest show of dominance and now Edward is the first in line."

I nodded in understanding finally getting why this was such a big deal. I felt so bad, this was more than just about me, and how could I be so selfish? Of course other people were going to get affected.

_**SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE FASTER... BUT HERE IT IS MY READERS... ENJOY REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ASK**_


	20. Chapter 18

**? POV**

The gala was amazing of course the Cullen's had organized a function to impress. The night's turnout was even better; every important person in the mob world had turned up. Of course even to the outsiders who had no idea about the mob knew this one big event. The mob was highly revolutionized, our members were more than just business men and politicians, and we had actors, reporters, professors and even athletes.

In the crowd all members of the Cullen mob were easy to identify, they were all edgy and anxious, which was understandable of course it was a big night for them, there official heir would be called tonight. The rumors were flying all over the place; of course I was not surprised I had always suspected Edward would be the next boss, he was much feared even at his young age he was already making a legacy of himself.

I spied James Hunter on the dance floor with Tanya Denali, both were of course dressed to impress. Although James looked very upset, I highly doubted Miss Denali even realized, the few times I had met her taught me she wasn't very conscious of about her surroundings. I let my eyes wonder from them and immediately spotted Jane Volturi, Demetri's wife.

She was standing next to Caius Volturi, too close… I chuckled wondering how long it would take for Demetri to see what was going on between those to, from what I had learnt thus far Demetri was not known for his sharing abilities. I suspected it was one of the things that were driving him to tear apart the Cullen's territory, I wasn't sure why the Cullen's were not responding, I could only imagine it had something to do with the recent succession issue they were having. Further away from Jane, Demetri and Aro Volturi were too engrossed in what appeared to be an argument, to notice that Alec Cullen was standing close enough to hear every word they were saying.

Alec was one very impressive boy, although he didn't have Edward's reputation, he was very much respected; he was apparently the one of the brains who preferred a back sit. I still looked forward to where he ended up. Not too far from him Rosalie and Alice Cullen were chatting with the commissioners daughter, there was no denying the both looked beautiful.

Finally I spotted one of the reasons I had decided to make an appearance, Esme Cullen was in black gown that was form fitting from her chest to her waist before it flowed down her frame. She had heels on that made her legs look even longer. Her caramel hair was held up in pins, framing her face in such a way her beautiful hazel vibrant eyes were on view. The back of her dress was bear, exposing her smooth creamy skin. I watched her as she smiled and laughed at something Jasper and Emmet were telling her, I had never seen any one more beautiful.

I much as I did not want to I finally dragged my eyes from her and continued to observe the room as more guests arrived. I knew Edward Cullen and his girl friend were expected to arrive at any moment. So I stood at the back of the room where I would attract as little attention to myself as possible. So I could observe them without restriction.

Carlisle Cullen walked in but I paid little attention to him, I had never been able to look at him without envisioning his death. I focused on the way he had come from. Edward Cullen walked in, he was in a black tuxedo, and his trade mark hair was just as unruly as it had always been. His emerald green eyes conveyed power, confidence; he was clearly a man who was very sure of himself.

It didn't escape my notice that every mob lord was looking in his direction, although they were trying to be discreet. There were even other members of the mob, aside from the lords, who had spotted Edward and were openly gaping at the woman by his side.

She was brunette, maybe a foot shorter than him. She was very attractive, especially her big doe eyes that seemed to convey innocence. The strapless dark blue gown she had on was form fitting at her chest to her waist before it was a bit looser. Unlike most girls in the room she had curves that complimented the dress well. My attention was drawn to her neck where she had a diamond necklace on. I knew for a fact those had to be real, Edward would of course give her the best. She smiled briefly at someone in the crowd and she seemed almost as beautiful as Esme was. Her eyes scanned the room, and I watched in fascination as her chicks turned into a light pink hue.

Edward turned to her, whispering into her ear. She turned looking at him before she smiled looking a bit more relaxed and gave him a small kiss. That was all that was needed; the atmosphere in the room suddenly got more charged. All the women who had been pinning for Edward Cullen started sizing the girl up, while all the other wise clueless men or stupid ones were admiring her. I could already see those, who understood the significance of what had just occurred; start to plot among them was Demetri Volturi.

We all knew who the next heir was for the Cullens and that meant that everyone was going to try coming straight at Edward now before he established more power. Edward Cullen would have to be more careful or things would not go as well he might have hoped.

**EPOV**

When the night of the gala finally came I was more stressed than I had ever thought possible. The mob was trying to survey everything that was happening, more than enough lords were coming to Chicago and the feds were starting to get on our case. More rivals than I was comfortable with were in our God damn city, and the worst part Carlisle wouldn't let me do a thing about it.

The past few weeks, those fucking pigs from Europe to fucking South America had paraded around Chicago with their little whores like they owned the place, fuck them we owned city, yet they walked on my streets without fear. Carlisle was making us soft; the men were turning into pussies. The feds were starting to ask questions about Black of course I had made sure our tracks were covered, but that mongrel was proving to more trouble than he was worth.

I had decided to let him live, for the moment. No one knew when we might need and giving hi death would be too merciful of me, he deserved worse than that. When I was done with him I planned on feeding his dick to the dogs at my parents' mansion.

The only up side was that Bella was getting better, although we never went all the way no matter how much I desired to I knew that Bella deserved her first time to be very special. So I planned on getting this gala over with so I could treat her the way she deserved.

Alice sent over my three piece suit and although I felt slightly over dressed I knew it was a night to impress. For the first time in a long while I was suddenly nervous, because finally Bella was going to put it out there that she was mine and I was hers. I knew most of the men knew this but the idea of having every male know that she was my girl, the caveman in me just beamed with pride… at least I was assure we did in fact evolve from cavemen.

After what seemed like forever our bed room door finally opened and out walked Bella looking like a vision. Bella was in a blue gown that just showed off her attractive body, she was slim yet curvy, from the rise of her chest to the soft curve of her hips. Her hair was held up allowing me view of her tantalizing skin; I made a mental note to make sure I deposited a hickey there later. She had put her makeup light and I loved it, because everyone could see how naturally beautiful she was. As if I needed more to get Eddie junior out to play she had a pair of blue fuck me heels on.

Groaning I appraised her one more time before I smiled at, as much as I wish to say I let myself act cool on the contrary… I smiled my panty soaking smile, making her very aware of the fact that I was in fact very tuned on by her outfit.

She giggled and just that innocent little sound did things to me.

"Bella… you look breath taking, every man will have their eyes on you tonight and I will keep my gun even closer." Or I could carry a torch…

I watched in pleasure as she blushed.

"You look very sexy yourself Mr. Cullen, I may have to worry about the women population tonight," despite her blush, Bella's voice was lowly, sexy and dangerous as she peeked at me from under her long lashes.

"I wouldn't worry my eyes would never from the beauty I will have the honor of accompanying me tonight." I stepped closer to her, closing the distance between us, even in heels she was shorter than I was, so I bowed a little taking her hand and gently brushed my lips on her knuckles, all the while looking at her from underneath my lashes. I smirked when I heard her breath hitch, I stepped even closer, lifted her chin up before I kissed her. Our tongues battled each other, but before we get carried away Bella broke the kiss.

"We need to leave."

"I know." Sighing, I looked at her once more before I remembered a particular artifact I wanted to give Bella.

"Bella wait, there is something I want to give you."

I took the case opening it to reveal a pair of diamond ear rings and a diamond necklace. Bella looked at the jewels and I worried she may not like them, I was about to ask her if she wanted another set when she looked at me with teary eyes.

"Edward, you shouldn't have… this must have cost you a fortune."

"Baby don't be ridiculous, you are worth so much more than all this… and I didn't buy the jewels. They belonged to my grandmother. A gift when she got engaged, from my grandfather. I wanted you to wear it tonight. She told me I would give the jewels to a very important woman… I now she would have loved you."

The brown orbs watching me teared up before; she pulled me in for an embrace.

"Ooh Edward… are you sure you want me to have something so important to you?"

"Of course because you are important to me as well Bella…"

"That has to be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me Edward I love you. You are a light in my life I thought I had lost long ago. You are saving me in more ways than you know… and I am touched that you would share such a personal family heirloom with me. I will treasure it forever."

I smiled at her, every one tonight would be looking at this as the day I official claimed Bella. Well the truth was she already owned every part of me.

_**HEY GUYS... I KNOW I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTFUL BUT I WAS HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND THERE WERE CHARACTERS I JUST NEEDED TO SORT OUT EXACTLY HOW I WANTED THEM TO COME OUT... **_

_**SOOOO ANY 1 KNOW WHO THE MYSTERIOUS POV IS. CAN YOU GES. AND THEY LIKE ESME WOW... REVIEW, PM IF YOU LIKE, LOVE YOU GUYS**_


	21. Chapter 19

B pov

I was more scared than I had ever been it looked like most people were looking at Edward and I. I was glad to know Alice and Rosalie would be there to help me. When Carlisle had met Edward and me at the front I was shocked I had not gotten the chance to really look at him the first time.

Carlisle Cullen was a very attractive older man; I could see where Edward had inherited his looks from. Just like Edward he carried himself in what most would say was arrogance but I had learnt to recognize it as confidence, I had little doubt that just like his son Carlisle was quit the heart breaker in his youth. When he had helped me out of the car I had completely stopped breathing, he was after all the father to the man I loved but as quick as those fears came alive inside me Edward at my side pulling me close.

"Baby relax… father I would like you to meet Bella. Bella, love this is my father Carlisle."

I gave Carlisle a small smile and held out my hand to shake his but was completely thrown off track when he decided to do a little bow like Edward had and kiss my knuckles. My chicks were most likely burning, as Carlisle let out a chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I have heard so much from the girls and Edward of course. My wife and I have been waiting for quite a while to meet you."

"Thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you."

He immediately gave me a smile, and I was very sure I knew where Edward had learnt his panty soaking smile from. Of course unlike Edward who intimidated at the first glance, his father made you comfortable this could be very bad if he wanted you dead. But all I had gathered from Edward was that Carlisle rarely killed people. Edward was bothered by the fact.

I hadn't really wanted to start something that could blow in proportion so I had questioned Edward about it tactfully, soon I realized Edward hated the fact that most were starting to think the Cullens weak. This gala according to Edward proved it. When people heard about it, or got invited they immediately said yes. Some even came without been asked. Apparently that was very bad.

Edward had been very clear, Cullens were meant to be feared but now people seemed to have forgotten that fact. The reaction Edward had wanted was for all those other lords to be wary, they were not to stroll into Chicago like they owned the place. This gala was just meant to be for people in the Cullen mob. Everyone else got an invite because the public expected, in other words they should have sent their secretaries with apologizes and never appear.

I got Edward loved to be in control and I stood next to him and his father the tension was so thick I wasn't sure what to do or say. I knew Edward had a temper but I had no clue about Carlisle so I was stuck in whatever showdown they were having. Edward holding my waist and Carlisle my hand, I sighed to myself the night was just going to keep getting more complicated.

Finally Carlisle and Edward had stopped whatever they were doing and Carlisle had quickly explained to me that all was needed to be seen was PDA. Other than that the rest fell on Edward, I had smiled then allowed Edward to pull me into the gates of hell.

Rosalie pulled me into a hug I was relieved that I knew someone in the sea of faces.

"You look beautiful Bella."I smiled at her after he hugged Edward. I found that statement lacking with her in the room. Rosalie was in a beautiful white gown and a bit bolder, it was held to her neck by two small chains that locked at the back of her neck. The dress was very form hugging, before it flowed freely from her waist to the floor, showing every curve and contour she had, even her very tone looking stone. The back of the dress was bare back till the very end of her waist. I could see so many men were staring but she seemed so comfortable. The dress was long enough you couldn't see her shoes clearly but Rose looked like an angel with her blond hair flowing behind her back in soft waves.

"You look just as beautiful Rose."

I was pulled into a hug by a little pixie before she excitedly whispered I looked very beautiful. I smiled at Alice who just like Rose was dressed to impress. She was in a jade dress, she just like me had gone for a dress that hugged the figure, but Alice's had sleeves that originated from her chest where they had created an x, then went loose at the back of her dress making someone standing behind her think she was wearing a scarf. Her hair was not in its usual spiky do, but she soothed it down and I liked it.

Edward fortunately let me sit and talk with the girls for a bit but after a while it was clear we had to socialize more. I couldn't help but notice a huge number of women were glaring at me, of course I knew why. Edward was looking even more doable in a tuxedo, he had his charm on, and I was basically riding a boat they had hoped to catch. Rose was very insistent to tell me all the whores I needed to protect my man from, her words not mine.

"That is Victoria Hunter," I spotted the tall woman Rose was glaring at, she was a tall red head that had the body of a model, the dress she wore was clearly made to make her all her assets free for all to see,"she has had something for Edward for longer than you would care to know… but I wouldn't worry too much, yes she does flirt but she jumps from one guy to another, never been able to pin one guy at a time."

"Next is Jane Volturi, she is an enemy to us in every way," the next woman was just as petite as Alice was. Although she was dressed more appropriately than Victoria had been… she looked uncomfortable with herself, I had no idea why she was obviously a woman with class, and very pretty. I turned to Rose as she continued her description, "she is married to Demetri Volturi, and the man is an ass and a womanizer. But not very good at sharing what he believes is his… its hilarious seeing how everyone knows that she might be having an affair with her husband's uncle. But nothing has been proven so… you stay wary of her because if she gets a good chance to get laid she will take it, no matter who offers. But don't let her desperation fool you she is one mean lawyer, she could have had a few if she had just chosen another guy."

I nodded still looking at Jane I couldn't place her look, I had seen women who had issues with their husbands but she looked more messed up, more than I was. It made me sad. Finally Rose tapped me and glanced at the dance floor. My eyes fell on a blonde almost as pretty as Rose, although she looked a bit too skinny for her body to be that small, but her body was the least of my worry, the fact that she practically about to suck out the Mr. Perverts face of was the issue. I stared in disgust hoping I didn't have to endure that sight the whole night.

"That is Tanya Denali, she is eating James Hunter's face of… you met the asshole right? Any way she is the worst out of all the bimbos at these things. She has no shame, I bet ten minutes after this she will be with another guy… she is the typical trust fund baby, daddy's princess. You know the spoilt brats who think we live in a universe that is them."

I nodded as I looked t the blonde in question. Before I could ask Rose any more Edward finally came to get me, insisting that he had spent no time with me. He gently guided as through the crowd of people and we were always stopped by people, most of who I recognized from TV or some magazine, I blushed a couple of times when people called me beautiful or when Edward introduced me as his Bella.

My palms got sweaty as I realized that Edward was leading us to the general direction that Carlisle was, he was standing next to a very beautiful woman in a black gown, and I could only assume she was his wife, and Edward's mother. Edward looked at me in concern, and then gave me a smile, I knew without saying he wanted me to know there was nothing to worry about but I couldn't help it. I was meeting the mother to the man I love. As we got closer I realized they were talking to Emmet and Jasper.

Emmet was the first to see us, his smile got bigger as he stepped away from his parents and faced us, "about time Eddie I was starting to think that you would never let us share Bella here."

"Shut up Emmet and you know I hate it when you call me Eddie it's Edward you dumb ass."

Emmet let out a laugh before he and Edward hugged. Emmet turned to me with a goofy grin; it was hard not to smile back. He opened his arms offering an embrace; I quickly hugged him not forgetting what he had done for me. "Thank you."

He went stiff for a while but he regained himself, "any time." I let go of him and briefly gave Jasper a timid hello. Before I turned to Esme Cullen who was looking at me in curiosity and another look I could not place. Edward cleared his throat, getting both our attentions. Her hazel eyes reluctantly left mine. "Mother I want you to meet Bella. Love this is my mom."

Her eyes snapped to his face when he called me Love, I could see the shock in her eyes but that other emotion was still there, what was it?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen," her eyes came back to my face, she gave me a polite smile, before pulling me into a brief hug, "it's a pleasure to meet you Belle." I had no idea if she had just said my name wrong or I was paranoid but I let it slide, no one else seemed to have noticed the slip. We continued to talking for the most uncomfortable ten minutes of my life. At least the men spoke but with Edward's mother I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

To my horror Edward and the rest of the men were called to the other end of the room, it was important from what I had gathered so I let him go without a fuss. But as soon as they were engulfed by the sea of people I was very scared. I turned to Esme and the polite smile she had been giving me was gone, now she looked like she smelled something bad as she looked at me from head to toe.

"Ella," again with the name was she doing this on purpose? "I am a very frank woman and the truth is when I heard about you, the girl who worked in a coffee shop, was almost raped by an agent… I never pictured you would be this… but Edward likes you… for now. He has claimed you so there is little I can do about his choice. But let me make this clear, my son is not your meal ticket. You are not his future you understand you are just the girl friend he will remember from when he had a phase in his life. So until the day Edward realizes he can do way better than you I want you to be clear on where you stand among us."

She began to walk away but then stopped and turned to me, "and by the way Stella, when the time comes that he wants to leave you, I hope you do not cause a scene after all who would want to be remembered as the ugly, lonely, pathetic and clingy ex girl friend… it's not an attractive look."

I couldn't even see her as she walked away from me, my eyes were to full of tears. I quickly turned to the way I had come in with Edward, thanking God that no one stopped me or recognized me as I left I ran down the street into the cold night.

_**OMG! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ESME? DOES SHE NOT LIKE BELLA? WHY?! YEAH... THE UNIVERSE JUST DOES NOT LIKE FOR EDWARD AND BELLA TO HAVE PEACE AND HAPPINESS... ITS SAD **_


	22. Chapter 20

_**hey... wow people reacted to Esme's att... a lot. not to worry she'll get taken down a notch or two. What did you think of the competition?**_

E POV.

I had never been more confused than when Garret called me and told he had seen Bella run out, and she appeared to be crying. I turned to where I had left a few minutes before but of course she was not there. I quickly went after her and was thankful Garret had decided to follow her and make sure she was alright.

Bella was sited next to a small fountain crying her eyes out; I made no attempt to ask what was wrong because I knew I would get nothing out of her before she calmed down. I easily swept her into my arms and started heading back to the gala, calling Emmet I asked him to let us in through the back and we got a small office where Bella could tell me what had happened.

Someone had to have said or done something, I just knew it. Bella had been so good at been calm and not breaking down since she started talking to specialist, the same woman from the coffee shop, she had advised me to let Bella calm down and get a grip of herself before I asked questions. I was not the least surprised when I found Rose and Alice waiting for us, they were both so worried.

A while later dad came to check on her then mom came, getting so worried about Bella although they had just met, it was so sweet how she easily warmed up to people, she was loved by all. I was glad my mom liked Bella as much as she liked Alice and Rose, after I briefly explained what little I knew my mom rushed to Bella's side.

I was so glad that the events that followed left me a bit catatonic, Bella jumped when my mother moved to embrace her, then I was not sure what Esme said but at that moment I can never forget when Bella's hand streaked Esme on the face. The blow was so loud and powerful that all of us fell into silence, my mother's sobs seemed to awake the room. Alice quickly moved to Esme turning to look at Bella in disbelief. Rosalie just watched like I was doing.

Esme turned to look at me, her hazel eyes were sad, disappointed. I just snapped turning to Bella I grabbed her arm pulling her with me outside the room, I was aware that my grip had to be painful but I could not understand how dare she? That was my mother, who had nothing to her.

Once I was sure we far enough no one would hear us I turned to look at Bella, her eyes were fucking glassy and all I could see was pain but no regret… how could she my mother was the most living person I know.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! THAT WAS MY MOTHER ISABELLA, HOW DARE YOU SLAP HER.?!"

She looked at me for a while but I saw the anger in her eyes, "Edward let me explain…"

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT? "Bella my mother didn't say shit to you, she just wanted to comfort you and instead you went all bizarre on her. And fucking slapped her. What the fuck is your issue? My mother is…"

"WHAT! You think I just slapped your mother without been justified. Is that how little you think of me Edward? Is it so hard to believe that your mom was actually not nice to me? You don't even let me explain… I guess your mother was right I am just the girl friend you will remember from when you had a phase."

She walked back the way we had come. I wasn't sure for how long I had stood there but finally when I got back to the room Bella was nowhere in sight a fact I was glad of, I wasn't sure I could look at her without losing my cool. I zeroed in on my mom trying to think of a way to excuse Bella's behavior, when I saw mom trying to straighten dad's tie.

Normally the fact that my mom was regaining herself would be a comfort, but then I knew her and an event like this she would all over trying to apologize to Bella even though she did nothing, so then was she not?

"Mother what did you tell her? When we left you alone what did you say?" I could hear the anger in my voice but I tried to rein it in, in case there was a misunderstanding. Esme turned to me; I looked at her and knew she had to have done something.

"Edward I merely had a nice chat with her…"

Before she could continue, Alice gasped before Rosalie shouted "WHAT THE HELL BITCH? You had a nice chat with her? That is bull just say the truth. You gave the same speech you gave us; you told her that she was not worth it… not worth Edward, Esme don't be a fucking snob or a liar."

Alice was looking just as furious as Rosalie but the faces that probably resembled mine in the room were my dad's and brother's. Jasper was the first to move, "you told Alice that she was not worth me? When... wait when she broke up with me when we were seventeen that was you. What the fuck Esme?"

Dad turned to look at Jasper in anger before he reprimanded, "Jasper watch your language she is your mother."

"But she didn't deny it, did she? Jasper almost died, because of her it would seem… so let me get this right you never like Rose, so all the smiles were just fake? That's low, even for a woman who married a man in the mob; I thought family was the first thing we always looked out for? Or was that just another lie?" Emmet sound very upset but I couldn't see his face. I couldn't really see anyone.

I felt very sick as I realized what I had just done… not waiting to hear any excuse my mother would make, I ran out of the room hoping I was not going to regret letting my girl go.

B POV

I was going to walk out and go back to where I was meant to be, back in my filthy little house with Charlie. But the thought of Charlie made me stop dead in my tracks as I realized what I was downing.

Lately it seemed that all I could do was run, I had no idea why I kept backing down. With Charlie I always stood my ground. So why was this different? Because they were rich and powerful, Shit no! I refused to let another person to spoil my life, even if it was Esme Cullen. I loved Edward and by leaving I was proving her right. I turned to go back but walked right into a hard warm body.

I looked up to apologize but I was met by my favorite pair of emerald eyes, I looked at his sad, sorry eyes. I loved this man more than anything, the world was already tough enough but now adding his reality to it was very tough. All my decisions were affecting others because of all the power Edward was placing on his shoulders, due to the claim.

If I wanted to be with him running away was never going to solve a thing, I had put up with Charlie for a long time, there was no way I was going to let a snobby bitch like Esme put me down, not now.

"Bella I am so sorry for shouting, I shouldn't have done that… I am so sorry for what Esme may have said; you know it's not true… I love you, I keep promising not to hurt you but that is all I do."

Edward looked so sad, most may have sulked a bit but a part of me understood, she was his mother, asking him not to defend her would be stupid. But what counted now was he was not trying to make excuses for her, he just apologized, even for what was not his fault.

"I know you're sorry, I love you Edward. I'm sorry I ran, but I can't leave because I love you and I won't let this come between us."

He smiled at me before moving closer to kiss me. It was one of those kisses you felt from your lips to the core of your soul. My lips buzzed with electricity and my toes curled in excitement. Soon our tongues were engaged in a passionate fight as we both tried to dominate the other, of course he won. He hand capped my check as his other hand went down to my waist, pulling me even closer to him, so I could feel his arousal. He stopped exploring my mouth and started sucking my lower lip, igniting a moan from me, as my hands shot to his neck and I tugged the ends of his hair, Edward growled lightly, and it all went to aching center.

It took all I had to remember we were still at the gala and anyone leaving or coming in could easily see us, the reporters outside may even take photos if we started undressing there.

"Edward…" I tried to sound level headed but it came out as a moan, Edward's lips were now on my neck, peppering soft kisses, before he unexpectedly nibble a bit catching me by surprise. I knew that I had very few sane moments left before I let him undress me where we stood. So I started to push him of me. I quickly looked at him wanting to communicate that we needed to go home but I was met with his pained face that I immediately worried he was hurt.

"Bella if you don't want to go…. I'm sorry; I was not trying to push you into anything you didn't want."

"Edward do not be stupid… I wanted to just tell you, I think we should continue this at home… anyway Mr. Cullen, I seem to remember a certain promise." I giggled as his eyes turned to a darker shade of green.

I had never seen Edward carry me away so fast, I wasn't sure what he told the driver but all I remembered was his lips on my skins, as his fingers moving under my dress, slowing creeping to where I wanted them most. Edward was torturing me he was applying enough pressure that I felt pleasure but could not come. When I finally did I was sure that the whole city had me.

I wasn't sure how we got to his pent house, maybe the blackouts should have scared me but I was experiencing too much pleasure. My mind regained its composure when Edward pulled my dress of and I realized I was in our room, and he was just as naked as I was. I could see his arousal tenting his boxers I was going to stroke when he pushed my hands away. "No baby tonight it's about you, your pleasure."

His voice was husky, seductive; his hot breath hit the base of my ear as he whispered to me. My skin was suddenly blazing. The temperature seemed to have spiked, Edward's lips were on mine, soft like satin on my skin. I felt all his love in that kiss. His kisses traveled down my chin, to my neck, the base of my ear where he sucked my ear lobe making me moans. "You like that love… hmm…. You enjoy it when I suck on you; I enjoy it when you suck on me." His words were making me even more worked up.

His hands moved from my neck his fingers tracing from my collar bone to breast, he moved to my waist simply tracing, his touch was really more ghostly, simple brushes but they made me squirm under him. "Your skin is so soft; I love it, so perfect, just like you are." My eyes were on his face as his eyes were on my waist watching his fingers. His face lifted and he looked at me in the eyes with such devotion it made me feel so beautiful and wanted.

He moved to quickly undo my bra then got of the bed and pushed my legs slightly, before he gently took my lacing panties in his hand and so slowly that it was torture he pulled them down my legs, as he kissed every part of my legs he could, from my thighs to my knees, he even kissed the pads of my feet. He settled on top of me again, my breath was now heavy, labored. I was too aroused and he was not letting me get an out.

"Edward please…" I begged.

"What do you want? Tell me."

"I want to come." His fingers ambushed my center again as his lips went to my breasts sucking, nibbling. I wasn't sure which sensation to pay attention to, but I loved it all. His fingers were rubbing my nub vigorously as his finger pumped in and out of me, and then he added two more fingers without warning. He pumped even faster as I tried to breath and moan, his mouth on my breasts were not helping my state either, as I felt the pressure build inside me. His mouth went back to my neck but instead of the light kisses, he was biting and sucking, making me feel pleasure and pain all at once. I was sure he was forming more than one hickey.

His lips moved to my ear as he whispered "come for me baby." That was all it took, and I was screaming his name as I found my release. When I came down from my cloud nine I knew what was going to happen I kissed Edward as he watched me, I looked at his eyes and nodded. Edward moved fast and removed his boxers.

I stretched my legs even further apart, my body tensed a bit but Edward gave another loving kiss before he whispered, "Love I need you to relax, I can't promise no pain but if you tense it will be painful than you need it to be." I nodded and worked on calming down, when I was as calm as could be I felt Edward position himself at my entrance.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

He entered me stretching me until he reached my barrier then without warning he pushed deep inside. I couldn't help but grimace at the pain but Edward had stopped moving, and after a while I tried moving and realized there was still pain but it was bearable, there was also pleasure.

"Edward you can move I think I'm okay now."

He moved completely out of me before he drove right back in, making both of us moan, "Baby you're so tight… so good…" Edward was driving into me and creating pleasure I never knew possible, but he was been too gentle. I wrapped my legs round him and dug my feet into his ass. He looked at me and seemed to get my message. He started pumping faster harder, our eyes never left each other. As I felt another organism building up I pulled him in for a kiss.

It was clear he was ready to come when he pumped hard into me, before he basically commanded me to come, which of course made me come since his dominant side always turned me on as much as his sweet, caring side. As I came I felt him tremble on top of me before he came and I felt him spill inside me. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

After he pulled out of me, we kissed some more, whispering to each other under the sheets. Then Edward pulled me close as fatigue finally caught up with me.

_**AM NOT VERY GOOD AT THE BEDROOM SCENES SO BEAR WITH ME AM TRYING MY BEST... LOVE YOU GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR INQUIRES...**_


	23. Chapter 23

ARMANI CAVEMAN

CHAPTER 22 E POV

It had been two weeks since the gala, since I had first slept with Bella, from then it seemed like we were in a marathon, I took her in the tub, the shower on the kitchen counter it was insane but it seemed like before Bella I was never living.

But in a life style like mine there was always something that was going wrong, Esme had tried to talk to me all week, she had arrived at my office the Tuesday after the gala and all though it hurt I knew my mom had to apologize for everything, not just to me but Bella, Rose and Alice.

_**"Edward son please I just want to talk, that girl…"**_

_**"Mother how can you? After everything you did… that girl is the woman I love, you always acted like you were happy for me, now it appears it's something you do to all your sons, lie to them."**_

_**"I thought you were meeting a nice girl who could make us all proud, instead it's a little gold digger!"**_

_**"Enough! Mother please leave. I have no desires to continue this conversation."**_

I never told Bella about my mother's visit, it was a topic I was trying to avoid at all costs with her, especially since our physical relationship had moved to the next level. Carlisle was clearly upset none of us were talking to Esme anymore.

Emmet was furious with her, he felt betrayed, and Alec was slightly scared he had no idea if she would accord the girl he liked with the same blunt refusal. But Jasper was the most furious among us; his separation to Alice had almost cost him his life, to learn our mother was responsible was heart breaking.

To get my mind of things, I had finally been able to take care of that idiot Jacob, the station was on our case about his disappearance, I heard his partner was trying to prove we had something to do with his abrupt departure. Having his boss on our paycheck helped a lot. He gave my men time to go to that filthy pig's place where they placed everything in order. We took his shitty little car and had it taken to the junk yard where I personally over saw it been turned into the scrap metal it deserved to be.

The story that was been fed to all was that the detective had disappeared, it was Carlisle's idea and personally I thought that it was all stupid. I had wanted to cut a few of his toes maybe a finger or two and send it to the police, let them all know no one fucked with a Cullen.

Garret informed me Jacob was not going to die, yet, meaning I still had a few good weeks with him. It was the only consolation I had, James was getting even more irritating than I could have imagined, and he had yet to explain about Eric and he still tried to put me down about Bella.

Emmet had punched him the last time he had tried to, but I still wanted to torture the little piece of shit. But the fact that Carlisle still treated him like a dear his son, his words not mine, I was stuck with seeing his face all over place.

Deciding that I needed some time to myself I left work early and decided to go for a drive but as I walked into the lobby a woman brushed her hand along mine then grasped my hand, I was ready to call her out when I looked at the gray frightened eyes before me. I instantly stopped myself and let her walk away from me. Making sure that no one had noticed I silently followed her.

The basement was the only place we could meet with interference or fear of been caught, I looked at her petite features, the dress she wore hugged her figure showing of just how well she had been crafted. I looked at her blonde shiny hair, it was longer had I remembered, now it was flowing straight to her back, I was so used to the wavy short blonde hair she usually spotted. As I looked at her face I noticed how much older she looked, there were no wrinkles but the sadness that engulfed her was clear. Her pain made her look more mature, like she had lived a thousand lives, each worse than the last.

She looked at me her gray eyes pooled with tears; I took just two strides closing the gap between us, and pulled her in for a hug. She cried into my chest, her body shaking with every breath she roughly took in. Finally she gained composure but never let go of my jacket, not that I mind, she looked at me before giving me a smile that made me smile in return.

"Edward."

"Jane."

B POV

It had been two weeks since the gala night, since I had slapped Esme and had first slept with Edward. Things had been great except the fact that Edward and I had completely tried not to talk about his mother. I had briefly spoken to Rose and Alice, and was shocked to learn that Esme had told them similar things but neither of them would say why they now seemed to be in good relations with her.

It was also two weeks after my picture had been put on the cover of magazines and the gossip columns. I was the mysterious brunette who had snatched the great billionaire's heart away. The stories had made me blush the photos were even worse. There was one that all the papers seemed to love, Edward and I were kissing, Alice thought it was a hot picture, I personally thought it looked like I was his hooker.

Strangely instead of basking in the love and care and friendliness that I was been accorded by not only Edward, Alice and Rose but Jasper, Alec and Emmet, I always found my thoughts going back to Charlie. Back to the information I had gotten when I had seen Edward's file on me. And even though he had tried to kill me one thing was certain he was my father.

The documents Edward had proved that, it now seemed stupid that I had refused to go for the results because I was afraid. The prospect that things could that been so different between Charlie and myself hurt more than I expected it to, if he had only known the truth that I was his daughter… maybe he could have continued to care for me.

You would think even after how much he had managed to make my life help, I would be able to walk away, but he was my father and a part of my heart still remembered the man who had always used to take me fishing with him. The one who held hand as I learnt to ride a bike, the same man who used to call me Bells. Not the cold man who had lost his will to be happy.

Blaming myself and the guilt eating away in my heart I found myself standing in front of an apartment that had not long before been mine, trying to get the courage to knock. It was a stupid move; I hadn't told Edward that I was going to see Charlie because I knew that he would refuse.

I knocked but was shocked when the door just opened, my mind immediately went to the state in which I had left him in, on the floor, fallen out of his wheel chair. What if he had been unable to wake and move around, had I left my own father to starve?

I pushed my way into the house and was not shocked to find that the place looked like a pig sty. Everything was so filthy and dusty, I had no idea how Charlie had survived this long. The place smelled worse than it looked. I made a face as the foul smell reached my face yet again, I wondered if Charlie had decided to go to the toilet on the floor like he had once done when I was apparently too slow to help him.

I still feel like puking thinking of how long it took me to scrub the floors and then the amount of showering I had done after that horrid memory.

I looked around was relieved that at least both Charlie and his wheelchair were no longer on the floor. Slowly I walked into the kitchen only to see Charlie sited looking outside the window, I frowned, had he heard me approach? He was a cop Charlie knew it wasn't safe to stay with his front doors open in a part of the city like this.

I walked up to him but a bit cautiously, he had barely moved but I was sure he had to have heard my shoes then but still I got no response. The foul smell just got stronger and I grimaced, had Charlie really had the guts to do it? My anger just went to its peak, had the asshole honestly thought that I was going to wash his shit up? Or the shit of his body?

I turned his wheel chair ready to give the bastard a piece of my mind.

The body that I was met with made my stomach knot and the bile in my mouth just rose, I could feel myself seconds away from puking my guts out.

Charlie's face was the sickest pale, ash gray I had ever seen. His lips were an ugly dark color I could not identify; his eyes were open, cold and dead. His blue t-shirt had one big red stain, although it was clear the blood had dried up long before I had gotten there, maybe a day or two. My eyes were glued on the knife that was deep in his lower abdomen.

I let out a strange sound as I tried to comprehend exactly what was going on. The smell got worse and I tried not to look in disgust as the flies landed on his body, seeming to enjoy the fact that his body would serve as a place to lay their eggs. I looked at the knife again and recognized it. I always cut the meat using it, who could do this?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud blood curling scream that made my blood run cold, it took a while to realize I was the one screaming. I wasn't sure whether it was the hope I had held that maybe Charlie and I could be father-daughter relationship, but my heart broke looking at his corpse. Not think of the consequences I grabbed his body hoping that maybe somehow he was still alive.

I must have pulled to hard because his body fell of the wheel chair, well his upper torso fell. His waist to his legs were still on the wheelchair, I could see the bones there, the rotting flesh and the bugs that had already somehow made it inside his body.

I looked at the body on the floor right next to me when I noticed his head was oddly bent, before I noticed that a large part of his body was detached from his body. THEY HAD BUTCHERED HIM.

The ringing in my ears was getting worse, I wanted to leave but all I could see was Charlie's body there, rotting, who could have done this? I desperately tried to get my phone out of my bag, but my hands were trembling terribly, and the foul smell was making me feel like puking. I was not sure how I finally got my phone, and dialed Edward's number.

But it was too late, the nausea was already too heavy to fight, the last thing I heard was my call going to Edward's voice mail, before my eye lids were too heavy and I everything went blank.

_**WOW WHATS UP WITH JANE AND EDWARD? SECRETS... CHARLIE IS DEAD! SO EDWARD KILLED HIM WITHOUT TELLING BELLA? POOR BELLA SHE WAS SO HOPEFUL?**_

_**LOVE: YOU LIKED IT?**_

_**ETERNITY: I DON'T KNOW?... WHY WON'T YOU SAY WHO THAT MYSTERY GUY WAS? AND ESME WHATS HER DEAL? AND EDWARD WTF! WHY IS HE WITH THAT JANE? WILL BELLA BE OKAY?  
**_

_**LOVE: I'LL LET YOU DECIDE THAT FOR YOUR SELF OKAY BUT MEAN WHILE YOU GUYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... LOVE YOU ALL. REVIEW AND PM ME ALL QUESTIONS.**_

_**NB: I HAVE A NEW STORY THAT I WAS STARTING ANCIENT PASSION, IF YOU GUYS WANT TO CHECK IT OUT.**_


End file.
